The Amazing Salamander
by JohnJuanRamboJr35
Summary: Natsu Dragneel the young man whose had a rough life,frist his parents passed away and then his new father figure abounded him and his frist love cheated on him what could go wrong right well lets just say that his friends don’t trust him and wrost of all he owes money to The Mafia but hey once you hit rock bottom theres only one place to go is up right
1. chapter 1

**Hey names john and I had this idea in work so I'm going to start this story for now but I won't continue till I finish The dragon who lost** **all**

\--

Fiore City

A young man could be seen walking in a street full of corrupt people

Natsu's thoughts:Hi there,I bet your wondering why I'm walking in this side of town.Well,let me summaries it for you my ex girlfriend cheated on me a year ago with non other then Bickslow.And so Lisanna broke up with me cause I'm never there blah blah blah.And a week ago I was stupid enough to ask my best friend out and she said that I'm not her type but we could still be friends yeah right she avoids me.

Then Natsu finally made it to a crappy apartment that looks something out of resident evil seven,then he removes his shirt that had a vomit stain

Natsu's thoughts:I got this stain last night when I kissed Erza at the park,lets just say she didn't like it and now I fucked up four of my relationships.The fourth one is Mirajane,after Lisanna broke up with me I may have gone over to her house and maybe slashed her tires and Mirajane called the cops on me and now I have a criminal record

Natsu enters his small shower to wash up and then after the shower he walks out and sits on his bed that's on the floor that only had one pillow that had stains and the bed looks like a homeless man pissed on it

Natsu's thoughts:And that's not the worst thing

A knocking from the door made Natsu tense,and then a blonde man walks in

Zancrow:Hey pinkie get your lazy ass up we got a job to do remember

As Zancrow said that he threw a bag towards Natsu

Zancrow:And remember don't fuck this up,the boss wouldn't like that his pet can't pay him what he owes HAHAHA

Then Zancrow walks out closing the door behind him.Once he was gone Natsu reached for the bag and pulled out a jacket,pants,shoes,gloves and to his shock a gun with some ammo

Natsu then looks up

Natsu:O and I owe to the Mafia

Once he said that he changed into the heist clothes, and made his way to the door and then out of the building and got in the car with Zancrow in the driver site

As they started to drive down town

Natsu:So what's the hit

Zancrow:There's a armor car

Natsu:Are you crazy

Zancrow then turns to him and sticks his long ass toung

Zancrow:Maybe HAHAHAHA

 **Later In Front Of A Bank**

Natsu:Okay you know what I'm out

Natsu was about to get out of the car till he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, Zancrow grabbed on Natsu's shoulder

Zancrow:O no you don't,the boss wouldn't like that

Before Natsu could say something,they heard a car starting and as they looked at the direction of the noise they saw the armored car driving off and then both of them slipped on their masks

Zancrow:Damn it pinkie

Then Zancrow started the car and started to follow the armored car

Zancrow:Okay pinkie I want you to jump on it okay and here use this C4 to blow up the roof of the Armor car okay

Natsu then grabbed the C4 and as Zancrow got close to the armor car Natsu jumped on top of the Armor car and placed the bomb on the roof and before he could start the timer Zancrow pulled out a detonator and press the button and boom it went of and Natsu almost flew of the armored car but to his luck he grabbed the side of the car

Natsu:SON OF BITCH YOU ALMOST KILLED ME

Zancrow:Shut up and grab the money

As he said that Natsu made his way to the money and grabbed four bags full of money and threw the three bags first

Zancrow:Is that all of them?

Natsu:No I still have one bag and the rest of them are to heavy to move in this condition

Zancrow:O well that'll do

Zancrow pointed his gun to one of the tires of the armored car

Zancrow:Sorry pinkie

Then Zancrow pulled the trigger and the tire poped and the car was going out of control and Natsu was trying to hold on to dear life

Natsu:SHIT-

The armored car crashed into a market,as everything was settled,Natsu could be seen laying near the back door

Natsu:Fuck I should be dead

As he tried to stand up his shoulder was dislocated and he twisted his ankle

Natsu:FUCK!

Then the driver of the armored car came out of the car,Natsu didn't care about the pain he ran to the exit and ran through the ally

...

 **At Natsu's Apartment**

Natsu entered his room and went to take a shower and after the shower he somehow relocated his shoulder and cried out of pain as he did that

Natsu:Painkillers

As he made it to his kitchen and grabbed the pills and some food and water,he made his way to his crappy bed and sat down and checked his phone for news reports about his heist gone wrong,well for him

Phone News:Today at about three hrs a armored car has been damaged plus Erik's Marcket and some money has gone missing from the car two million dollars, and the police say to stay alert of a young man in his twenties limping and with his shirt stain with blood

Natsu:O thank god they don't know it was me

As he said that his phone started to ring, as Natsu picked up he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again

?:Hello

Natsu:...hey

?:Natsu I know I shouldn't be calling you but we need to talk okay

Natsu:I can't I'm kinda busy

? :Natsu please we need to talk okay meet me at that place Fairy Tail tomorrow at two pm shrap okay

Natsu:...okay Erza I'll be there

The End?

Thanks for reading my new story and as I said I will continue this story till I finish my other stories but I promise It will be soon and please follow,fav and review and try out my other stories


	2. chapter 2

**Hey Juan here with a new chapter and yes I remember that I said I wouldn't continue this story till I end my first fanfic which I recommend you to check it out cause it's a big part for this story so heres the new chapter**

\--

 **In Front The Entrance Of Fairy Tail Club**

Natsu's thoughts:Why am I here again, I should just go back home before-

?:Hey Natsu

As Natsu turned to face the person who called him he was face to face with Wendy,as Natsu saw her a smile grew wide

Natsu:Hey Wendy,what are you doing here

Wendy:I joined Fairy Tail two days ago...I wish you were there

Natsu then placed his hand on her head

Natsu:Wendy remember I'll always be by your side no matter what okay

As he said that he raised his hand in the air and pointed his finger to the sky with his thumb sticking out

Natsu:And remember I'll always be watching you wendy and this pose is our little secret okay

Wendy:Yeah

Natsu:Okay how about I buy you some sweets

Wendy:No thanks Natsu I was going to go visit Romeo at the club

Natsu:How about I go inside with you then

Wendy:Okay

They walked inside the building but to Wendy's surprise everyone inside Fairy Tail greeted Wendy with a smile but no one give Natsu a a look

?:NATSU DRAGNEEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!

Natsu then turned to the one who yelled out his name in disgust

Natsu:Sorry Mirajane but Erza wants to talk with me

As in timing Erza came out from the kitchen with a strawberry cake in her hand

Erza:Good, Natsu can we go up stairs to talk please

As she said that Natsu walked behind her till some one pulled him up

?:What the hell are you doing here

Natsu:Look Elfman I want no trouble okay

Elfman:You got some balls com-

Erza:That's enough Elfman

Elfman then stayed queit and he placed Natsu down,as Natsu turned to walk away he stopped

Natsu:It's nice seeing you Elfman even tho you hate me

then he resumed walking up stairs and Elfman felt shock and sad but at the same time anger, once they made their way up stairs they entered a room and sat

Erza:...so...how have you been

Natsu:Same old why

Erza:Just trying to start conversation that's all...look Natsu what happened between us is-

Natsu:I know the routine okay its not me blag blah and its you and then you want to stay friends and then down the road avoid me till the day I die

Erza then slamed her hand on the table were she placed her cake

Erza:DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT NATSU EVER AGAIN

Natsu was shocked she did that and stayed seated

Natsu:Just let me leave okay Erza, I get the message you don't want me and you know what I'm used to being forgot and a disgrace

As he said that he started to walk out of the room but Erza stood up and grabbed his hand

Natsu:Erza please let go I don't want to be here

Erza:No Natsu not till you explain why your acting like this

Natsu then pulled his hand away from Erza and started to walk down stairs but to his surprise his ex best friend and ex were standing right in front of him with eyes from the whole club staring right at their little show

Lisannna:Natsu

Lucy:Hey Natsu how have you been

Natsu then walked around them till a red head shouted his name

Erza:NATSU DRAGNEEL DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME ANSWER THE QUESTION

Natsu stopped at the center of the club

Natsu:Do you really want the answer Erza

Erza walked towards him and stopped next to Lucy

Erza:Yes

Natsu:Okay Erza,I'm like this cause I'm still here

Erza:What do you mean?

Natsu:Look Erza I'm here standing in the middle of a club where I found my friends people who stood by me through thick and thin and where I found love but all of that has disappeared my friends avoid me my girlfriend cheated on me and some of my friends hate me now and my parents died and my adopted father left me in this hell hole where you can't be soft cause people take advantage of you and the sad thing about this is I still have the emotions but a shattered heart...and I'm going through all of this alone...and I got used to it

As a tear escaped Natsu's eye Erza hugged him

Erza:You don't have to go through this alone

Just then Natsu pushed Erza away

Natsu:I don't need you or any of you

A slap could be heard around the club to everyone's surprise the one who delivered the slap was non other then Lucy

Lucy:Don't ever say that Natsu

Natsu's face was shocked but then it turned to rage

Natsu:WHY DO YOU CARE HEARTFILIA,YOUR THE ONE WHO STOPPED TALKING TO ME AND LAST I CHECKED I WASN'T EVEN INVITED TO YOUR PARTY LAST WEEK SO WHY DO YOU CARE IF I WALK AWAY NOW OR KILL MYSELF

Wendy then made her way to Natsu

Wendy:What did you say Natsu...please ...don't hurt yourself

Natsu's rage has disappeared and turned to wendy who then fell on her knees and covered her face with her hands

Natsu:Wendy I was just kidding okay I'll never leave you okay

Wendy:Do you promise me you'll live forever

Natsu:Hey who do you think I am Wendy,I'll leave long enough till you and Romeo have kids

Wendy's face turned red and then it disappeared,as she looked at him

Wendy:Really you promise

Natsu then give a small smile and hugged her

Natsu:I promise

Wendy:Okay and never say that again or I'm telling Summer

Natsu:Okay, so I have to go okay Wendy I left the tv on at the house and you know bills blah blah blah okay

Wendy:Okay but tomorrow come visit me okay or I'll ask Summer to beat you up okay

Natsu:Deal till tomorrow okay

Wendy then stands up

Wendy:Okay Natsu good night

Natsu then made his way to the doors and waved to Wendy, and Erza got close to Wendy and placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder

Erza:Thanks Wendy

Wendy:For what?

Erza:For being Natsu's light

Elfman made his way to the doors too

Lisanna:Where are you going Elfman

Elfman turned to his baby sister with teary eyes

Elfman:It's not manly to let your friends walk away

As he said that Elfman walked outside to find his friend

The End?

Thanks for reading and please follow,fav and review and please check out "THE DRAGON WHO LOST ALL" it's connected to this story and remember keep your eyes open for Dragneel untold


	3. chapter 3

**Hey John here bringing you guys and gals a new chapter and sorry for the long pause cause I just got some news about my family and it's pretty big so yeah but here's a new chapter**

 **OutSide In The Street**

Natsu was walking towards the bus stop,but what he didn't notice was Elfman following him

Elfman:NATSU WAIT I WANT TO TALK

Natsu:Look Elfman I've had one bad day and I'm not goin-

As Natsu was about to finish that sentence a black van appeared right next to Natsu and opened the door and two people pulled him in and drove off, and Elfman ran back to the club inside

Elfman:EVERYONE HURRY NATSU HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!!!

As Elfman alerted everyone, Erza ran outside and got in her car and to her surprise Gray entered the passenger site

Erza:What are you doing

Gray:Helping a old rival

Erza then smiled and then Elfman entered the back sites

Elfman:Hurry the Black van drove to the North side of town

As They drove off to go save Natsu, a little blue haired girl ran out of the club to call her step father to pick her up and look for her brother,but to her horror Summer didn't pick up

Wendy:Please god please...Natsu you promised

As she said that she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to the owner and to her surprise it was Mirajane with a small smile

Mira:Don't worry Wendy he'll be fine

Wendy then dropped her phone and hugged Mirajane while repeating He Promised

\--

 **Inside The Van**

To Natsu's surprise some strangers were holding his arms and legs

Natsu:What the fuck are you guys doing

?:Don't worry pinky everything well be quick...maybe HAHAHAHA

Natsu:What the fuck Zancrow I did the job and your boss got his money

Zancrow:What money cause last I checked I was the only one who showed up to the meeting spot with the money

Natsu's face changed to rage

Natsu:YOU SON OF A BITCH I DID ALL THE WORK AND YOU-

As Natsu was about to continue a gun was pointed right on his face

Zancrow:I'm going to need you to be quiet

Natsu stayed queit and then later the Van started to get bumpy and then they stopped

Zancrow:Okay this is the place

As they got out of the van,Natsu noticed a barrel and a cliff,then Zancrow turned around to Natsu

Zancrow:Okay pinky get in the barrel

Natsu:Fuck yo-

One of the thugs sucker punched Natsu and dragged him to the barrel and picked him up and placed him in the barrel

Zancrow:Good

Then Zancrow snapped his fingers and a thug started to pure gasoline on Natsu

Natsu:So this is it,I'm finally going to get that rest I've been dreaming about

Zancrow then pulled out some matches and lit one and looked directly at Natsu

Zancrow:Any last words pinky

Natsu:I'm sorry Wendy I think I can't make it to see you grow

And a tear escaped Natsu eye, and then Zancrow through the match inside the barrel,and fire started to cover Natsu

Natsu:AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH

Zancrow:AHAHAHAHAHA BURN

And out of nowhere a explosion went off in the sky

Zancrow:What the fu-

As the force of the explosion sent everyone flying,the barrel that was on fire with Natsu in it flew towards the cliff and fell off and landed in the river

 **In A Car Just A Mile Away From The Explosion**

As The force of the Explosion sent the car to a total stop

Erza:What the heck was that

Elfman:I don't know but look

As the trio looked at the city they noticed the power went out

 **At The Fairy Tail Club**

Mirajane:What was that

Wendy:I don't know

 **In A Room Full Of Agents**

Agent:What was that sire

Other Agent:No Idea but send a C hero over there to investigate

Then a girl appeared from the ceiling floating down

?:I can go

Agent:Sorry Tornado but we need you here just in case there's a attack

Tornado:Fine

 **Along Side The River**

You can noticed a man pulling out a burned young man

?:Good your not died yet

As he said that a hooded man walked right up to him

?2:I found it

?:Are you sure this is going to work

?2:Trust me once he takes this pill he'll heal up and blah blah blah

?:Fine

As the hooded man puts the pill inside the burned young man's mouth, the burned young man starts to heal and his hair grows back and his skin

?2:See

?:Okay then I'll drive him to the hospital and pick up Wendy

?2:Hey you do you okay

As the hooded man started to walk away he stops and without turning

?2:You better know what your doing Summer cause if that boy turns on us I'll end him

Summer:You too Inferno

Then Inferno disappeared leaving nothing but little flames on the ground

Summer:Show off

Summer then picked up the body and made his way to the car that was parked a couple of feet away and places the body in the back seats

Summer:Don't worry Natsu you'll live long enough to see Wendy grow up

The End?

Thanks for reading and remember Fav,Follow and review


	4. chapter 4

**Hey thanks for following and blah blah blah heres the chapter**

 **In A Hospital Room**

Natsu could be seen on a bed,and a door opened revealing Wendy walking towards Natsu's side

Wendy:Please Natsu wake up...I need you

 **Inside Natsu's Mind**

Natsu could be seen floating in the darkness

Natsu:Where am I

?:In your mind

Natsu:Whose there

?:I am

To Natsu's shock a big red dragon appeared

?:I'm Igneel The fire dragon King

Natsu:Your not Igneel,Igneel is a piece of shit who cares only for himself

Then Natsu started to tear up

Igneel:Well your not my Natsu,my Natsu isn't as pathetic as you

Natsu then swiped away the tears and pointed his finger towards the Dragon

Natsu:I'm not pathetic

Igneel:Yes you are ever since I was placed here I've seen your memories and I found it pathetic to see you steal,cheat and worst of all being a coward

Natsu:I'm not a coward

Igneel:Yes you are,my Natsu would never be this low-

Then Natsu noticed a look in Igneel's eyes that showed sadness

Natsu:What's wrong

Igneel:Nothing...look child

Natsu:I'm no kid old man

Igneel:Fine...I'll teach you how to use your dragon slayer magic and how to manipulate fire in different ways

Then Natsu starred at Igneel like he grew two heads

Natsu:...what?

Igneel:You now have Dragon slayer magic as my previous Natsu

Natsu:Oookay sssoooo what can I do

Igneel:You can control fire and your fire proof but for some reason whoever give you this power and myself also added some new things like speed and strength and a healing factor

Natsu:That's cool and all but what could I do with this powers-

Igneel:Magic and you can do what my Natsu did use it to protect your nakmas

Natsu:What the fuck is a Nakma

Igneel:Your family

Natsu stayed queit, and out of nowhere a image showed them Wendy crying Next to a sleeping Natsu while holding his hand

Natsu:Wendy

Igneel:Do it for her, give her a brother she can depend on

Natsu then started to cry and turned to Igneel

Natsu:Teach me to be a better man

Igneel then smiled

Igneel:Good now get ready for one hell of a lesson

Natsu then swiped his tears away and give one big smile

Natsu:I'm all fired up

 **In The Hospital Room**

Wendy was crying till she felt her hand being squeezed by Natsu

Wendy:Natsu?

Natsu without opening his eyes and no movement answered

Natsu:Give me five days and I'll be all better okay

Wendy then started to cry even harder but out of joy

Wendy:Okay but you better wake up soon

Natsu Then give her a weak smile and then returned back to normal

Then the door open to reveal a tall man with black hair and red eyes wearing a suite

?:Wendy we have to leave visiting hours are over honey

Wendy:I know Summer

As she said that she made her way to Summer and then they left

 **Five Days Later**

Natsu was getting dressed to leave the hospital,and then a knocking could be heard from the door

Natsu:Come in

To Natsu surprise Summer came in with a friend

Summer:Hey Natsu how was your rest

Natsu:Good and whose your friend

Summer:O weres my manners this is-

?: Jekyll at your service

The first thing Natsu noticed was that creepy smile and his hair as red as blood and he was dressed as a biker

Natsu:Nice to meet you Jekyll

Jekyll:Now now call me Mr.J okay

Natsu:You got it Mr.J,but why are you here Summer

Summer:It's Wendy's idea she wants me to bring you over to the house and-

Natsu:It's okay I got some things to handle back at the apartment

Summer was about to say something but Jekyll walked towards Natsu

Jekyll:Well big boy here take this and open it when your by yourself

Then Jekyll winked at him and handed him a bag and walked towards the door

Jekyll:Come now Summer we got things to do and the boy has things to do okay

Summer:But but but Wendy-

Jekyll:Don't worry Uncle J has you covered okay lets go

Summer then made his way to the door and turns to Natsu

Summer:But you better come over soon cause Wendy won't forgive me for not bring you over okay Natsu

Natsu then smiles

Natsu:Yeah I'll be over later okay

 **In A Busted Hotel**

Natsu:What do you mean I don't live here anymore

Landlord:You heard me now get

As Natsu walks out of the building he makes it to the street

Natsu:Great where am I going to sleep

and then his phone started to ring

Natsu:Hello who is this?

Jekyll:Check the bag

Natsu then opened the bag and to his surprise there was money in there

Natsu:What the fuck

Jekyll:That's five million and go to this address okay

Then Jekyll hanged up and Natsu then got a email and opened it and saw a address

 **Later At The End Of The City**

Natsu was looking around the forest

Natsu:This is the address right

And then the floor spread to reveal a secret hanger

Natsu:Wow now that's cool

As he made his way to the entrance a voice appeared

?:Who goes there

Natsu then jumped back and got in a fighting stance

Natsu:Whose there

?:What's the password

Natsu:What password?

Then Natsu's phone ranged,and as he picked up the phone and read a message from Mr.J

Natsu:For my Nakmas

And then the doors opened up and showed a base (Imagine The base of Watch Dogs the first one)

Natsu:Wow

?:It's alright

Natsu Then turned and faced a man dressed with a crimson suite and a black mask with red horns

Natsu:Who are you?

?:I go by many names but call me Inferno

The End?

Thanks for reading and please Fav,Follow and review


	5. chapter5

**Hey are you guys ready cause I'm bringing the thunder**

\--

 **On Top Of A Building**

You can notice a young man sitting on the edge thinking while wearing navy blue pants that have a scales patrons and black boots, a black tight shirt and a long red jacket with scales patrons too

Natsu:I can't believe I'm here

 **Flash Back In The Hide Out**

Natsu was sitting in a room and on the other side was a man dressed in a crimson suit and gloves and a black mask with red horns

Inferno:So...how's your love life?

Natsu:Shity

Inferno:O...so you still got your v card

Natsu blushed

Natsu:That's none of your business

Inferno:Hey if it makes you feel any better my first time was awful and forced...so have you seen-

Natsu:WHY AM I HERE!!!!

Inferno stayed queit

Natsu:Who are you really?

Inferno then stands up and walks towards him

Inferno:I'm your END

As Inferno said that he summoned a crimson knife and tried to stab Natsu on his left side of his neck but to his surprise Natsu caught it with his hand

Natsu:Don't fuck with me

Natsu punched Inferno with his left fist but Inferno caught it in time and looked at Natsu directly at his eyes

Inferno:I'm fired up

Natsu then kicked him on his stomach and got momentum from the move and did a back flip and once he landed he grabed the chair and tried to smash the chair on Inferno's head but Inferno smashed it with his elbow and did a low sweep kick knocking Natsu down,and once he was on the floor Inferno placed his right foot on top of his chest

Inferno:That's sad if that's the best you can do

Natsu:I'm not done

Natsu's hand got on fire but to Inferno surprise that flame was purple and Natsu placed his hand on Inferno's shoe

Inferno:What the-

Then Natsu some how threw a line of purple fire towards the wall and it attached it self to the wall and Inferno's foot,and then Inferno flew to the wall and crashed right through it

Natsu:I expected more

Inferno stood up

Inferno:Okay your dead

As they were about to clash a shot could be heard,as a bullet flew right in the middle of them

Natsu:What the Fuc-

?:Now if you guys don't mind

Inferno:Great your here

?:Well last time I checked I hired you for a job

Inferno:More like I didn't have a choice

As he said that he walked away dusting himself off

?:I should have left him in that hell hole

Natsu:Sorry but who are you?

?:O where's my miners I'm Captain Ricardo

Natsu:Okay so why I'ma here?

Ricardo:To help you to help me

Natsu:Okay?,and how well you help me out

Ricardo:Come with me

As they left the room,Ricardo was guiding him to a room,as they entered you can notice a young man sitting on a box with a cigarette in his mouth

Ricardo:Natsu this is Oscar,he's our weapons expert

Oscar then stands up and walks towards the two

Oscar:You got another one

Ricardo:Yes and can you help him with his weapons please and wheres your brother

As Ricardo asked Oscar about his brother a teen walked in the room with iron

Oscar:Here,hey Eduardo we got another one

Eduardo placed the iron on the floor and made his way to the trio

Eduardo:Hey there Cap and Os

As he said hi to his teammates he looked at Natsu

Eduardo:Hi names Eduardo I'm the black smith and designer too

Natsu:Hi I-

Eduardo:Natsu Dragneel I know

Natsu:How do you-

Ricardo:We don't have all day,Eduardo can you design a costume or something for him and Oscar can you give him some weapons please

Oscar:No

Eduardo:I'll try

As they said that they left and Natsu stayed queit and Ricardo started to make his way to the exit

Ricardo:Don't worry when Oscar says no it's a yes and Eduardo well have it done soon

As he said that Natsu followed him,as they made it to a big room that had a control panel and six chairs and a screen right in front the chairs

Natsu:Wow this kinda feels

Inferno:Familiar right

Natsu turned to Inferno who made his way towards them

Natsu:Do you really have to have that mask dude

Inferno:Maybe

Natsu:Look I know who you are Jekyll

Inferno started to laugh but to Natsu it felt like hearing a mad man like the Joker from the show Batman

Inferno:HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHhhhmmmmm That was rich man really

Natsu:What?

Ricardo:Show him

As Ricardo said that,Inferno started to remove his mask

Natsu:What the Fu-

Ricardo:Natsu meet Natsu

Right in front of Natsu stood a man with his face but his skin is as white as snow and his hair as red as blood and his lips too but what stood out the most was his big smile

Natsu:How is this possible

Inferno:I'm you from another dimension where I lose everything but to my and everyone's surprise I gained a smile

?:And that's not all

As they heard this they all turned to the person who said that

Natsu:Summer?

Summer:Hey Natsu

Inferno:Hey old man

Ricardo:O welcome back

Natsu:Summer what's going on?

Summer looks at Natsu and removes his wig to reveal a Salmon color hair that passed right by his shoulders

Summer:My names not Summer Natsu...I'm you from another dimension where I pay for the ultimate price

Natsu fell on his butt

Ricardo:Are you okay?

Natsu:I don't know

Summer walked towards Natsu and handed him his hand

Summer:Come now we'll explain everything

 **Ten Minutes Later**

Natsu:Okay so let me get this straight,you guys are me from another dimension

Inferno Summer:Aye

Natsu:And you

Natsu pointing at Ricardo

Natsu:Are looking for some kind of map here in my dimension

Ricardo:Yes

Natsu:Okay...this is the most fucked up shit I have ever heard

Ricardo:Look how about I give you some time to think about this

Natsu:That would be good

As Ricardo was guiding Natsu out Eduardo appeared with a case

Eduardo:Here's your costume

Natsu reached for it and grabbed it

Natsu:Thanks

As he said that he walked away

 **End Of Flash Back**

Natsu then stood up and puts on his mask which is red with scales partons,the mask covered everything but his mouth,chin and his eyes

Natsu:I'll keep my word Igneel l,I'll become a better man and brother

As he said that he jumped off the building and into the darkness of the night

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Fav,Follow and Review cause it helps**


	6. chapter 6

**Hey what's up here's the new chapter**

 **In The City Streets In The Middle Of the Day**

Sirens could be heard all over the city as the F.P.D are in hot pursuit of a gang called Phantom Lord,out of nowhere a figure fell and landed on the street

Gangster:What the Fuc-

Then the car made a stop out of nowhere sending the driver flying out of the car, and the gangster flew towards the figure as the figure caught him with his right arm

?:Damn did not know if that would have worked

Then the cops made a quick and clean stop

?:Hey I got them

Once the cops got out of their vehicle they aimed at the strange figure

Cop:Put your hands where I can see them

?:Come on I'm the good guy here I'm...

Then the hero dropped the thug and grabbed his head like he forgot something

?:Damn I forgot to make myself a super hero name

Cop:Get on your knees now

Out of nowhere a figure appeared in a burst of flames between the cops and our troubled hero

?:Inferno what are you doing here

Inferno:Sadly I drew the short stick and now I'm your babysitter for the week

?:I can take care of myself

Inferno then looked around looking at the cops aiming at them and then glass all over the road and a car with melted tires

Inferno:Totally man you got this

A shot was fired to Inferno but to everyone shock he caught it without even looking at the cop who shot him

Cop:He's the devil

Inferno then looks at him and starts to walk towards him,and of course the cops started firing at him but every bullet was disappearing in thin air and once inferno was in front of the cop who shot first

Inferno:I think you and your little friend lost this

Then Inferno started to drop the bullets he caught into the cop's hand

Inferno:Never judge a book for its cover and read it before you decide to shot it okay

Then the cop nodes

Inferno:Good now then

Inferno turns towards Natsu

Inferno:Okay Salamander lets go

Salamander:Hey that's not my super hero name

Inferno:Trust me okay or would you like to be called sparky

Salamander:Okay lets go

Then Inferno jumped up to a building with flames under his shoes and Salamander shots a flame that was white and pulls himself up to the roof at the same building

 **On The Roof**

Once our heroes landed on the building Salamander walked towards Inferno

Salamander:I had this under control

Inferno:Yeah sure and I'm a famous artists in my world

Salamander then stayed queit

Salamander:For reals

Inferno:No I was a wedding planner

Salamander:Okay whatever man

Then Inferno's hand got on fire and once the flames vanished a backpack appeared

Salamander:What's that?

Inferno:What did the old man forgot to tell you,your going back to school

Salamander:What why

Inferno:To be honest I don't care now hurry up okay I have to pick up Wendy from school

Salamander:Okay but why didn't you guys tell me this earlier I'm late as hell

Inferno:Don't worry this is sign up nothing more

Salamander:Okay lets go

 **Fiore University**

You can see our heroes dressed in their normal clothes walking around campus

Natsu:So we got some time to kill before we pick up Wendy and sign me up for school so what's your story

Jekyll:Nothing much just saved the world from this crazy man who wanted to destroy the world

Natsu:O okay so do you end up with anyone I know

Jekyll:Look kid as much as I like the idea of telling you my story you can't handle it okay

Natsu:Why

Jekyll stops and turns looking at Natsu's eyes

Jekyll:Everyone is dead in my world

After he said that he started to walk away

Natsu:O I'm sorry for bringing that up...wait a minute you said you saved the world

Jekyll stops and without turning

Jekyll:Sorry kid I like keeping my origin multiple choice HAHAHAHA

Some students stopped and looked towards them with a scared faces,then out of nowhere a girl ran towards them and hugged Jekyll so hard he almost fell by the force

Wendy:Uncle Jekyll where were you I missed you so much

Jekyll's face soften and he returned the hug

Jekyll:Yeah I missed my little sky maiden

As she released Jekyll she turned her attention towards Natsu who also got a hug from his little sister figure

Wendy:So its ture your coming to school too

Natsu:Yeah

?:That's good cause you'll need all the help you can get

Jekyll:Good to see you old fart

Summer:And you too clown,so how's that job your doing

Jekyll started to rub his neck

Jekyll:Not good there hasn't been any signs of the damn thing but its fun being there tho

Natsu:What job are you guys talking about?

Wendy:Yeah uncle loco

Natsu turns to Wendy

Natsu:Wendy you know Spanish

Wendy:A little uncle Jekyll tells me to call him that which kinda makes sense cause he has this crazy laugh

Summer:So Natsu let's go and sign you up for classes

As Summer said that he lead Natsu to the office to sign up and Jekyll walked Wendy to his car

Natsu:So what kinda job are you guys talking about

Summer:If you need to know Jekyll is on a mission in other dimension trying to find this box which contains a piece to unlock the map

Natsu:The map your looking for here in my dimension

Summer:Correct and that's why I have a favor to ask for you I need to go to this dimension where I need to found the key for that box

Natsu:Okay and what about me

Summer:I need you to keep Wendy save

Natsu:Really, I can help find this key

Summer:No your place is here to protect this world from evil and me and Jekyll are going to be gone for two weeks tops

Natsu:Okay

 **Later At Fairy Tail Club**

Natsu was in front of the building scared

Natsu's thoughts:I can't believe I'm here again

As he walked in there everybody stopped doing what they were doing and stared at him and then Wendy ran over to him

Wendy:Natsu good you came to pick me up

Natsu:Yeah

Then Natsu spotted Mirajane looking at his way

Mirajane:WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE I TOLD YOU TO NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN

Natsu's thought:Holy crap Jekyll wasn't kidding he did erase their memories

 **FLASH BACK**

As Jekyll was sitting on the sofa in a small apartment

Jekyll:See this place has class not shitty and not good its just the right crap for you HAHAHA

Natsu could be seen bringing in a Tv

Natsu:Yeah that's right

Natsu had a serious face

Jekyll:What's up

Natsu:I'm just thinkimg what I'ma going to tell Erza and the old gang about what happened that night

Jekyll:If you want I can erase their memories

Natsu:You can do that

Jekyll:Come on now man you can control fire and I'm you from another dimension and you can't believe I can do it

Natsu:That would help

Jekyll:To be honest I alrighty did it even deleted your little stay at the hospital

Natsu:Really but what about Wendy

Jekyll:Don't worry Summer got you covered

 **The End Of Flash Back**

Natsu:Sorry Mirajane but I'm here to pick up Wendy okay

Elfman:Sis stop getting mad okay let him take Wendy home alright

Mirajane then turns around and walks towards the kitchen,and Natsu gives Elfman a smile and says thank you and Natsu and Wendy made their way out to the parking lot but to Wendy she spots a black 2015 Ford Mustang GT with flames on the sides

Wendy:Is that your car?

Natsu:Yeah she's new and I call her sparky

As they made there way to it a couple walked right next to them which Natsu wished he didn't see them,it was his ex with the guy she cheated on him with

Lisanna:O hi Wendy and...Natsu

Bickslow:Hey

Natsu:Hey

Wendy:Hey Natsu lets go watch a movie like right now okay lets go

Wendy then started to pull Natsu towards his car before things could get worse but sadly a new couple appeared

Lucy:Hi Wendy and Natsu

Natsu then turned to Lucy which she was locked hand to hand with a buff blonde man

Lucy:O I'm sorry this here is Laxus he's my-

Laxus:Boyfriend

And then Bickslow walks over to Laxus and gives him a fist bump

Bickslow:And my bro

Wendy then turns towards Natsu who was just staring

Natsu:Good to see you all but I got to take Wendy home so bye

As he said that he made his way towards the car and Wendy was in the passenger site and they drove off

Wendy:Are you okay

Natsu didn't answer and then Wendy noticed tears

Wendy:I'm sorry for making you come for me

Natsu then stops in a parking lot which Wendy didn't notice cause she was worried for Natsu's sanity,then Natsu turns to her and wipes away his tears and gives her a big smile

Natsu:Okay what movie did you want to watch

Then they both got out of the car and go in the theater and couple of hours pass and they leave the theater laughing and smiling but what they didn't notice was that they were being watched by a crazy man who was smiling like crazy

Jekyll:I hope you enjoy her while you can sparky

Then Jekyll walks to a crimson car and drives off

 **The End?**

 **Thanks For Reading and remember Follow,Fav and Review it helps a lot and check out my other stories**


	7. Going through changes

**Hey John here updating a story I really want to continue but not before I finish my first Fanfic of Natsu becoming the Joker but right now I'm kinda wanting to update this story for people can give it a read**

Talking:Hey I'm your friendly neighborhood Salamander 

Thoughts: _I'm a dead man walking_

Spells: ** _Fire dragon roar_**

Sing: _Baby come back_

 **Three Weeks Later**

Salamander could be seen jumping on roof tops on top speed 

Salamander: _Fuckfuckfuck I'm late_

As he was thinking that Natsu jumped towards a tall building,half way of reaching the building he shot a white string of flame towards the building once it connected he pulled himself towards the building.Before he reached the building his hands and the bottom of his boots glowed a purple color,once he touched the building he started to climb the side of the building before reaching the top he made a powerful jump towards the top to save time,once reaching the top he started to run towards the other side of the building once getting there he jumped into the air,once he felt that he was falling down flames appeared under his boots making him shot like a rocket towards his objective.Once he saw his destination he was aiming towards a roof top but to his surprise he was coming in hot 

Salamander:SHIT!

Natsu then crashed into some of the pipes and coolers that were on top of the roof once he rolled off the roof and landed in a ally,once he stood up he heard a bell go off 

Natsu:Fuck I'm late for class

Natsu then started to strip of his hero costume revealing his school uniform under it,once done stripping he hides his costume in his backpack and makes his way to the School's gate but before he could step inside he felt a hand land on his right shoulder which made him tense

?:Your late Dragneel 

Natsu:I'm so So-...Summer

Once Natsu turned to the owner of the hand which stopped him from sneaking inside the building he noticed it was Summer his older self from another dimension 

Summer:Mr.Dragneel,here in school I'm Professor Arc 

Summer then started to lead Natsu to his class room which had his students and his office,once there Summer told his students to wait for a little while and made his way to his office while Natsu was walking right behind him and also noticing everyone's attention on him but what made him scared was a certain red head sending him a death glare.Once inside Natsu felt a chill go through him

Natsu:It's good to see you Jekyll

Out of nowhere Jekyll appeared beside Summer who was sitting down on his chair while Jekyll and Natsu stayed standing 

Jekyll:Good to see you too pinky haha

Natsu then send one hell of deadly glare

Natsu:You want to go ginger 

Jekyll then pulled out a Butterfly knife and started to show of his skills moving the blade with such beauty,once done he place the blade on the end of his mouth 

Jekyll:You make the first move pinky but be careful cause I'll leave one hell of a bloody smile on that face 

The tense in the room was so murderous till Summer slammed his fist on the table

Summer:Can you stop the whole thing already 

Both Natsus calm down and Jekyll then put the knife away and walked towards Natsu and give him a hug and Natsu returned the hug also

Jekyll:It's good to see you Sparky

Natsu:Yea you too smiley 

After the whole bro hug they took a sit on the chairs in front Summer

Natsu:So hows the search going Jekyll 

Jekyll:Good actually but I haven't collected the items yet but I know where they are at

Natsu:Then why don't you just grab it and come back?

Summer:It's not that simple Natsu,we know where they are at but we don't know when 

Natsu then looked at Summer confused 

Natsu:What do you mean when?

Jekyll:Those items are sealed with some kind of magic that stays in one location but it kepts hoping to other times

Natsu:What?

Summer:It kepts on hoping to other reality's which stays in the same place but every reality has a deferent time space which makes it hard to pick point the exact time it will land in that reality 

Natsu:Sssooo it's more of a waiting game 

Summer:Yeah sure why not

Jekyll:Yeah will we have a issue 

Summer:And that would be?

Jekyll:I was attacked by a group of people who have Knowledge of the items

Summer remained silent till he reached for his phone but before he could call Ric Jekyll told him something that shocked him

Jekyll:They're from the Multi-verse Force 

Summer remained silent and then placed his phone down and looks at Jekyll 

Jekyll:They found us out,but they don't know where I've been and cause of your not joining me on the missions to retrieve the items so there's no way they know where we are

Summer remained silent till he got up and walked passed them and into the classroom.Once there he asked for the whole classes attention 

Summer:Now then class I've got a announcement

Once he said that everyone looked at him 

Summer:I just got a call from a friend who needs my help which I'll be gone for a while maybe two weeks tops but at my absence I want you all to study the history of WW II,and don't worry once I get back we'll do a run over it okay

Once he said that made his way out of the classroom leaving a speechless classroom and one hero but the maniac just walked towards the exit not even giving a damn if the class saw him cause he was in disguise 

**Later After School**

Natsu could be seen driving towards Fairy Tail Guild his number one place where everyone loves him HA,nope they still hate him.Once there he gets off his car and walks towards the main doors and opens them like nothing but before he could give one step inside a mug was thrown at him which he dodged 

Mira:WHAT DID I-

Natsu:Yeayea death,pain whatever,have you seen Wendy I came to pick her up

Before Mirajane could say anything Wendy came down from the second floor 

Wendy:Natsu

Natsu then looks at her with a warm smile 

Natsu:Yo Wendy,did Summer tell you that you'll be staying at my place for a couple of weeks

Wendy then gave Natsu a confused expression 

Wendy:Didn't Summer tell you?

Natsu:Tell me what?

Wendy:I'm staying at Ezra's 

Natsu:WHAT!?

Erza then came from the second floor also where Wendy came from

Erza:Professor Arc calles me to take care of Wendy while in his absence 

Natsu then released a sigh and looks at Wendy who looks sad.Natsu then looks at her with a eye brow rise

Natsu:What's wrong?

Wendy:I'm sorry for letting you down Natsu but Summer told me not to hang around you while he's gone

Natsu then noticed everyone looking at them,Natsu then walks up to Wendy and looks at her And hugs her

Natsu:Don't worry okay I'll be okay but if anything happens you got my number okay

Right then Natsu's phone started to ring once he picked up he recognized the voice 

Jekyll:Hey sparky,I'm calling you to let you know that me and the whole crew are going out 

Natsu then walks away from Wendy to avoid her listening in on his call but not before everyone give him a suspicious looks

Natsu:What do you mean going out?

Jekyll:We're going into hiding 

Natsu:What why?

Jekyll:Cause the M.F might be on its way here and they're after us 

Natsu:Why?

Jekyll:Look kid it's a long story and I don't have time but I'm calling you to know that if anything happens you can summon me okay

Natsu:Wait what?,like a demon

Jekyll:Yeah,I left a summoning circle in your apartment-

Natsu:Jekyll JEKYLL!...god damn it

Natsu then threw his phone to the floor,but before anyone could ask him anything he ran out of the guild.Everyone was shocked but one blue haired girl remained silent 

**In The City**

Salamander could be seen swinging around the city trying to reach his doubles,As people looked at him passing by and some taking photos of him but what he didn't notice was a blur flying right at him.Once it made contact with Salamander it send him crashing into a building.Once Salamander hit a desk that was metal he looked up to see a man dressed in a futuristic officer uniform,then the Officer leaned towards our hero whose still laying down 

Officer:Now then,why don't you tell us where your little friends are at and I won't have to arrest you 

Salamander:I got a better idea

Salamander then ran towards him and tackled him through the hole that they made once outside they fell down into the street,They landed on a car smashing the roof of it and then the car exploded separating the two who landed on their feet

Salamander:Good,you don't break easy like those monsters that show up

Officer:O boy if you only knew how strong I really I'm 

Once they said that they leaped towards each other,Salamander sending a fist while the Officer caught it and pulled Salamander closer only kneeing him in the gut which Salamander said something that made the Officer tense

Salamander: **Fire Dragon Roar**

Salamander sending a beam of fire towards the Officer's head only to miss cause for some reason the flames were send up and what caught Natsu's attention was that there was a green glow surrounding his flame,Salamander then noticed the Officer distracted so he planted his fist which send the Officer flying away from him.Once Salamander was free he tried to run but something grabbed him and then he was floating in the air

Salamander:What the fuck

?:Your not going anywhere 

And just then a girl who looked like a fifteen year old girl came floating towards him 

Salamander:Who are you?

?:That's rude I'm-

Before she could say anything Salamander then disappeared right in front of her 

?:Hey get back here

What she didn't notice was that the Officer disappeared also

 **Unknown**

Salamander landed inside a cell and one figure standing right in front of him but you couldn't make out who it was cause of the lack of light

Salamander:Who are you?

?:We could be asking the same question but we already know who you are Salamander or should we say Natsu Dragneel 

Salamander:I don't know what you mean 

?:Really,we're playing this game okay fine then we'll play then 

Salamander:why don't you show yourself and then we can talk face to face

Salamander then tried to use his magic but to his surprise nothing happened 

?:What can't do your little show hm or should I say your dragon slayer magic haha

Salamander then paused for a moment and thought how did he know about his magic and his name,the only people who know these things are Summer and...Jekyll 

Salamander:Jekyll...is that you if so you better get your-

?:HAHAHAhahah you honestly think I'm that sad of excuse of-

Then a explosion could be heard,they remained quiet till a figure dressed in a crimson suit and black mask with red horns crashed a fist into the mysterious figure cheek sending him through some of the walls inside the building till the last wall revealed sun shining on the other side,Once that happened Salamander then felt magic running in his vines while END stood right in front of himself

END:We leave you for a couple of hours and you get your self kidnapped

Salamander was about to speak when END started to laugh like a maniac 

END:HAHA man your fun you know that just like Natsu from dimension D-23 who calls himself Dragonpool HAHA man you-

Salamander:As much as I would love to hear your story we got a problem outside waiting for us 

As he said that he sprinted through the holes and then he jumped out of the exit hole while END started to follow 

END:Party pooper

As he said that he jumped out the hole releasing that they were in a penthouse on the tallest building in Fiore City,As they were falling Salamander shot a white flame string towards the closest building near him and END then grew demonic wings that look like they seen better days as Salamander was swinging next to END who was flying till he landed on a building.Once Salamander joined him a figure appeared who was dressed in a professor get up and next to him was three people dressed for a war

Summer:What happened?

END:Whoever it was he's long gone 

Ric:Are you sure 

END:Yeah 

As he said that they noticed Salamander walking toward Summer who looked unfazed 

Salamander:Why did you tell Wendy to stay away from me 

Salamander said with a anger voice 

Summer:To keep her safe

Salamander:From who the monsters or the guy who just kidnapped me-

Summer:You

Once those words came out of Summer's mouth Salamander tried to hit him with a **Dragon iron fist** but was stopped by Summer himself who still looked unfazed,once Summer had his hand on Salamander's fist he started to crash it and when that was happening Salamander got on his knees 

Summer:Path your on is dangerous and could lead you to loss **everything you hold dear**

Once he finished saying that he released Salamander's fist which Salamander started to rub it,END then walks towards Summer and faces him 

END:You have no right to middle in his life Draco

Summer:And you shouldn't be here alive with us 

As he said that his eyes turned black and END body started to release electricity 

Ric:Enough we don't want a repeat of what happened in dimension E-46 do we?

Both Natsus powered down and Summer started to walk away from the group after that Ric and the two brothers walked away with Summer and teleported away only leaving END and Salamander 

END:Are you okay Sparky 

Salamander:Yeah And you

END:Meh could be better 

Salamander then stands up and looks at END

Salamander:Thanks 

END:Hey what are failures for man 

Salamander:What do you mean 

END then removes his mask revealing a white skinned Natsu with lips,eyes and hair red and a twisted smile

END:You and me kid are kinda the same if you think about it

Salamander:What do you mean?

END:We both were abounded by our family and friends,we both should have died and the path we choose are a lonely one that's for sure

Salamander:What about your crew

END:Ric just picked me for one reason and that's cause I'm expendable and cause I'm pretty powerful too

As he said that he started to flex his arms but then he returned to his sad state 

END:And the two brothers don't hate me but they don't like hanging around me pluse Draco hates me for what I've done in my past

END then looks at his hand which was covered in a leather glove

Salamander:I'm sorry to hear that 

END then looks at him and walks next to him and taps his hand on his shoulder

END:But hey,you can become something amazing now...The Amazing Salamander 

As he said that he released his hand from Salamander's shoulder and vanished,once Salamander noticed END gone he started to swing back to Wendy who had he left with out saying a word,but without him noticing there was a figure watching everything 

?:We finally found you END or should we say Natsu Dragneel 

As he said that a long tongue came out of the figure's mouth 

**Back To The Guild**

Natsu could be seen walking in dodging another mug 

Natsu:How many of those do you have?

Mira:AS MANY AS I CAN THROW AT YOU!

Natsu then walked towards a table of which had his old group and his ex best friend and Wendy

Natsu:Hey Wendy 

Wendy remained seated and Erza got up and grabbed his arm and dragged him up Stairs And into a private room

Erza:What are you thinking 

Natsu then give Erza a confusing smile 

Natsu:And that would be?

Erza:Professor Arc told me to keep her away from you and she doesn't want to see you right now,not after you stormed off like that 

Natsu:Look Erza you can't tell me what I can and can't do okay she's more of a friend and family I got right now okay

As he said that he turned around to the door once he opened it a fist flew right to his face once that happened he felt two hands grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room and threw him down the stairs 

Wendy:NATSU!

As Wendy was about to run towards him Gray grabbed her and kept her far from Natsu

?:What you thought that you could kiss my girl and nothing would happen pinky

Natsu remained on the floor acting like he was hurt

Natsu:To be honest I was expecting this to happen after the whole thing and maybe get to second base not a kiss and puke pluse like what a couple of weeks earlier 

The person who punched and threw Natsu down the stairs started to kick while everyone stayed seated and one scarlet shocked and a blue haired girl crying out to Natsu while trying to break out of Gray's hold

?:You think your funny well here's a joke for you what do you call a piece of shit who couldn't keep a girl or a sorry excuse of a man who-

Natsu's blood started to boil to the point where he sees nothing but red 

Natsu:SHUT THE FUCK UP JELLAL!!

Everyone's expression changed to worried to shock

Natsu:You think my life's a joke what about yours hm your a guy who thinks you run everything and the worst of all you hit Erza like you own her but guess what you own shit!

Just then Jellal remained silent till he went to his jacket and pulled out a gun and pointed it on Natsu's head 

Jellal:Wrong answer the right answer is corpse 

Just then Erza ran towards Jellal 

Erza:Jellal put the-

Jellal then slaps Erza with his free hand sending her to the floor,as everyone witnessed this what they didn't realize was that Gray was shocked to see his friend get hit by her boyfriend but without him noticing Wendy escaped his grip and ran towards Natsu 

Wendy:Natsu!

Jellal then pointed his gun towards Wendy who was running towards him Natsu without even thinking twice got on his feet and grabbed Jellal wrist and crashed it making Jellal scream from pain and then Natsu grabbed Jellal by the neck and pulls him close 

Natsu:If you EVER hurt or think of doing anything to Wendy I'll fucking kill you 

Erza:NATSU!

As Natsu turns to her he noticed tears in her eyes 

Erza:Stop it Natsu please 

Natsu then looks at Jellal and drops him on his ass,once he hit the ground he dropped the gun beside him 

Natsu:I'm leaving 

Natsu then started to walk away leaving people still trying to Process the situation,once outside he turns to see Erza holding Jellal's broken wrist 

Natsu: _You love him...but if he ever makes you cry Erza I'll end him_

As he was nearing his car he smelled someone he didn't want to ever see again 

Natsu:The fuck do you want?

Zancrow:What's wrong pinky did you forget that you still owe Hades hahaha

 **The END?**

 **Thanks for reading please Follow,Fav and remember leave a review it helps and please check out my other stories**


	8. Debt

**I know I said I'll wait to continue this story once I'm done with my other fic The Dragon Who Lost All But Gained A Smile,but hey I got some ideas right now so here's your new chapter and sorry for updating my story late**

 **In A Elevator**

Natsu could be seen standing next to Zancrow who was staring at Natsu

Natsu:Take a picture it'll last longer 

Zancrow remained silent till they reached to the penthouse,once they reached to the living room they spotted Hades with a minion who was sitting on a chair that was located in the center of the living room

Hades:So your telling me you can't pay me right now cause of two heroes who've been destroying my shipments 

Minion:Sir they've been destroying everything and without any weapons or drugs I can't sell anything 

Hades remained silent till he started to walk around him like a vulture 

Hades:Now then why don't you tell me about those heroes then hm

Minion:One of them is known as Salamander who can use flames pluse he can some how find our hidden labs around the city

Hades:And the second one

Minion:That's the thing sir we don't know who he is or why he's doing this

Hades:So your telling me I got enemies out there with powers but you don't know how they found out about my shipments 

The minion remained silent then he noticed Natsu and Zancrow in the room with them,Hades turns to them and his expression changed to a friendlier one

Hades:Natsu my boy how've you been since our little meeting

Natsu was confused but what shocked him was when Hades walked towards him and hugged him and then lead him to his sofa which was on the right side of the minion who was still seated in the center but what made Natsu smile was that jealous look on Zancrow who remained standing 

Natsu:Good I guess Si-

Hades:Now now Natsu call me Hades please 

Natsu was still surprised to get this treatment,Hades then turns to the minion who is trying so hard to not piss his pants

Hades:David do you know who this person is?

David:No sir

Hades:This young man has done something you can't even do right now

David:And that is sir

Hades:Well you see I was about to send this young man to my underworld ha but the next day he came in here wearing a sharp suit and with a case of money he owed me 

Natsu was confused as hell till he heard the suit part and put two and two together 

Natsu: _Fucking Jekyll_

Hades:And the best part of this is the reason why he asked me for a loan

Hades then turns to Natsu 

Hades:Go on tell him why you wanted the money boy

Natsu then looks at David with a sad expression

Natsu:To save my girlfriend who was in a car accident 

Hades:Come on boy tell him the lucky girl's name who've you made a deal with the devil just to save her

Natsu didn't want to say her name cause of the pain that still brings 

Natsu:Lisanna

Hades:Now then 

Hades stands up and signals Zancrow to escort David out so he can talk to Natsu alone,once that was done Hades lead Natsu to his office,took a sit and Hades sat in his main chair and pulls out a gun from one of his chorus and places it on his desktop 

Hades:So Natsu,you know why I called you here 

Natsu:To be honest no I thought we were even

Hades:Natsu my boy you should know I always want interest 

Natsu:What do you mean 

Hades then pulls out a file and hands it to Natsu 

Hades:I want to know why there's a S ranking hero from A-city doing here in my city

Natsu then opens the file revealing a fifteen looking girl with green hair and a witch looking dress that left nothing to the imagination 

Natsu:And she's this hero then but why tell me this

Hades:Cause your the one whose going to escort her around and make sure that she doesn't find anything that would hurt my business 

Natsu kept on looking at the photo and then placed the file down and looks at Hades

Natsu:And what would happen if I said no

Hades:Well to be honest I think you couldn't say no even if you wanted 

Natsu remained silent till he felt that he couldn't risk getting on Hades bad side

Natsu:Alright then but why would she let me escort her anywhere 

Hades:Her boss called my people and asked if I could give her a escort to show her around and I thought of you

Natsu then stands up and grabs the file and walks to the door and turns to Hades

Natsu:Okay I'll take the job but after this we even right

Hades:Yes and please mind your head when your leaving the building and she will be waiting for you in that restaurant near your school tomorrow 

As he said that he does a turn on his chair leaving Natsu to get the fuck out of there,When Natsu was walking out of the building a body fell down crashing the road,Natsu then looked at the body and noticed it was David 

Natsu:Fuck

Natsu then looks up and sees Zancrow near the edge of the building,Natsu then continues on his walk towards his car 

**In A Class Room Next Day**

Natsu could be seen looking at the file all the way in the back of the room while his class was being teaches by a man who couldn't stop flirting with his students till

Loke:Dragneel!

Natsu placed the file away and started to look at Loke while acting as he didn't do anything 

Natsu:Yes

Loke:Pay attention 

Natsu:Yes

Once class was over he was walking towards the exit when he bumped into someone

Natsu:Sorr-

Right in front of him was none other then Levy who he used to see as his younger sister till she stopped talking to him ever since she met Redfox her boyfriend 

Natsu:Levy?

Levy looked up to see Natsu looking down till something delivered a sucker punch,once Natsu recovered from the attack he looked up to see Gajeel Redfox

Gajeel:You stay away from Levy Dragneel 

Natsu didn't say anything and only walked away to met up with Tatsumaki,as he was nearing to his destination he noticed the restaurant was a ihop which made him confused cause why would a S ranking hero from a whole other country be in a normal restaurant will who cares,as he made it inside he noticed her in the corner eating some pancakes as he was making his way there he felt some weird thing go of on him making him float and making him float towards her and making him sit down right in front of her

Tatsumaki:Your late 

Natsu couldn't stop thinking how did this girl have incredible powers 

Natsu:Yeah sorry I had class

Once that was said silence for ten minutes had passed till 

Tatsumaki:Why do you have Pink hair 

Natsu:It's not pink it's salmon 

Tatsumaki:Look kid-

?:Hi can I-

As the waitress was about to ask if they needed anything else Natsu turned to see someone he didn't want to see 

Lisanna:Natsu

Natsu:Lisanna 

As the ex couple were looking at each other Tatsumaki felt like the odd one out till she opened her mouth 

Tatsumaki:Hello can we go back to our meeting 

As she said that to both of them she turns to Lisanna 

Tatsumaki:And yes can you bring me more pancakes 

As she said that Lisanna didn't waste anytime and left the two heroes,once she was gone Natsu turns to her 

Natsu:Sorry for that but thanks for the rescue 

Tatsumaki remained silent 

Natsu:Look I was hired to show you around-

Tatsumaki:I don't need your assistance

She said without even thinking,once Natsu heard that he got up and was about to walk out till a group walked in that surprised him

Natsu:Shit

Walking inside was his old friends with Wendy plus her boyfriend Romeo who she says that they're just friends 

Tatsumaki:I thought you were leaving?

Natsu took his seat again and trying so hard to blend in but what could go wrong right

Natsu heard the bell go off warning that somebody entered the restaurant,once Natsu turned to see who else joined in.He felt like the world was against him,walking towards them was Zancrow and some of his men which were dressed in some kind of biker clothes which made them stand out as hell getting everyone's attention even his ex friends 

Zancrow:Pinky

Natsu remained silent thinking of ways to get the hell out of there,while Natsu was thinking that Zancrow turned to Tatsumaki who was just waiting for her food 

Zancrow:Well if it isn't little girl who can fly

Just then Natsu noticed Tatsumaki getting a tick mark on her forehead 

Natsu:Hey-

Zancrow:So Pinky I want you to go to the car and bring me a briefcase 

Natsu couldn't take his crap anymore and snaps

Natsu:No how about you go get that shit and I can stay here wondering why your here 

Zancrow was about to say something till he and his men started to float and were thrown outside.Natsu then turns to Tatsumaki 

Natsu:Thanks?

Tatsumaki:I didn't do that for you

Natsu was about to say something else till he felt something behind him looking inside his own soul

Natsu:Please god have mercy on my sou-

Erza:Natsu Dragneel 

Natsu never felt this fear not even facing monsters criminals or END while training 

Natsu:Yes?

When Natsu turned around to see something surprising was Erza wasn't mad but excited,once he made the connection he remember that Erza was gaga for heroes 

Erza:Is that Tronando the second S Ranking hero 

Once she said that she took a seat next to Natsu and signaled the gang to come over once there they place three tables together while making Natsu sit all the way to the end

Natsu:Well shit

Romeo:Hey

Natsu turns to Romeo and looks at him and then back to Tatsumaki 

Natsu:Shouldn't you not be close to me or talk to me every since your dad doesn't want me near you

Romeo remained silent till Natsu stood up and walked towards the side where Tatsumaki was sitting and answering questions too,once Natsu got to her side she turns to him and so did the fairies 

Natsu:Here's my card if you want someone to show you around if not then throw it away on your way out

Natsu then walked away leaving confused people and one hero looking at his card

 **On a rooftop**

Salamander could be seen sitting near the edge staring at the city while thinking about his life here 

Natsu: _Why am I doing this I could be in other city or dimension_

Natsu then stands up and placed his hands behind his head and looks up to the clouds 

Natsu: _It's not like someone will miss me or care that I go away for good_

Natsu then moves his hand right in front of him and uses his other one to remove the glove and stares at it

Natsu: _I can't believe I didn't die that day_

Natsu remained like that till his phone started to ring,once he picked up he was surprised to hear

Tatsumaki 

Tatsumaki:Hello?

Natsu:Hey

Tatsumaki:You know you left without saying your name 

Natsu:Sorry names,Nat-

Tatsumaki:Yeah I know now cause of your friends 

Natsu:They're not my friends 

They remained silent till Tatsumaki said something to him

Tatsumaki:You remember the blonde guy who I threw out?

Natsu:Yeah 

Tatsumaki:Will the briefcase was for you and he said that it was important 

Natsu:Okay then I'll be there in-

Tatsumaki:That's it I'm not in the restaurant anymore I'm at this weird place that your friends brought me 

Natsu then slapped his forehead 

Natsu:Let me guess your in fairy tail

Tatsumaki:Yes And you better come here soon cause that red head is trying to open it

Before Natsu could start making his way to her, he remembered something really important 

Natsu:Where were you keeping your phone cause

Before he can continue he heard a red head yelling "why can't I open this piece o-",and that's how he knew Tatsumaki hanged up

Natsu:Shit 

Natsu then jumped off the building and started to swing away towards Fairy Tail

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone was surrounding Erza who for some reason had a jack hammer in her hands up the in the air while a briefcase was laying right in front of her

Erza:That's it

Before she could destroy it a big hand came grabbing the hammer

Elfman:Erza stop what if there's something important in there

Mirajane then appeared right behind her brother and smacked him so hard you could swear you heard his neck snap

Mira:Elfman mind your own business 

Elfman then starts to rub his head while looking at his older sister 

Elfman:But sis that's a non of our business 

Mira:So,if you ask me I won't be surprised if there's drugs or something Illegal so let us find out what it is so we can put that pink punk behind bars

Everyone remained quiet till they heard the doors slam open revealing Natsu Dragneel who moved so fast to grab the suitcase but something caught him which was Tatsumaki using her powers

Tatsumaki:Where do you think your going 

She said while eating cake in a table that was shared with Cana and Levy

Natsu:I was thinking maybe a jog or maybe run around the corner 

As he said that he was moved to her which after wards she made him sit right in front of her 

Tatsumaki:Really now

Natsu held on to the briefcase with his life till Erza tried to rip it off of Natsu's hands

Erza:Hand it over now

Natsu:No

As they were fighting over the briefcase,they didn't noticed Mirajane in mid air with the hammer ready to stroke the briefcase which was in the middle of the two who were pulling it on both sides.Once it hit everything went silent and a What confused everyone was that a phone fell with a ziplock with blonde hair in it

Natsu:What the fuck

Natsu then reached for it but before he could touch it,it started to ring to which got everyone scared for how it knew it was out of the briefcase.Natsu then picked it up and answered

Natsu:Hello?

All he could hear was something breathing on the other side 

?:Hello Dragneel or should we say Salamander haha

Natsu then recognize the voice 

Natsu:What the fuck do you want?

Natsu asked which confused everyone in the guild cause they can't hear what the other person is saying 

?:What do We want let's see hhhmmmm maybe some chaos and our revenge 

Natsu remained silent till he heard a gasp from Wendy who picked up the ziplock which had blonde hair,Natsu then walked towards her and sniffed the hair and recognized the scent 

Natsu:Lucy

?:Yes Natsu We have your girl here with us want to talk to her if yes then put us in speaker then so everyone can hear her beg for her life haha

Natsu never answer 

?:Alright then why don't you turn on the TV then 

Natsu:Somebody turn on the TV

Mira:Who the FU-

Before she could finish Elfman turned on the TV which was behind the bar 

**On Screen**

It showed a blonde holding a mic and standing in front of a building 

Jenny:Hello everyone I'm Jenny bringing you some troublesome news,a figure was seen crawling up the building that is behind me but what everyone is saying that whatever it was it was carrying a blonde girl 

**Back with the gang**

Everyone was looking at the TV as their life depended on it,Erza turned to face Natsu who was long gone 

Erza:Natsu?

As everyone was paying attention to the news nobody noticed Levy making a call from a cellphone 

Levy:Hey I need your help

?:I know,I'm on my way 

Levy:Be careful

?:I know shrimp 

**On Screen**

As Jenny was telling everyone details about the situation 

Random person:Hey Look over there,It's Salamander 

Everyone turned up to the sky to see a young hero swinging himself to the top of the building,as they witness the hero Jenny turns to the camera man 

Jenny:Jason do you still have those toys of yours

Jason then gave her a big thumbs up

 **On the roof**

Salamander landed right in the middle,once he looked around he noticed no one was there till he felt a hand grasped his foot and pulled him under which made him crash on the floor inside the building,once Natsu recovered and stood up facing the same person who captured him before 

Salamander:What's your damage?

?:hehe I don't know but hey the things we're willing to do for some pussy right

As he said this he charged towards Salamander which Natsu returned the favor,as they clashed fists with every hit they send towards each other 

Salamander:Stop coping me 

?:You just read my mind

As he said that tentacles ripped out of his Cloak which graped Salamander and started to smash him around the office 

Salamander:Stop...it...ow

Salamander then used his purple flames to stick to the wall when the mysterious person slammed him towards it,once he sticked on the wall

?:Hey no fair 

Salamander: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

Salamander send a powerful beam of flames towards his enemy,once the flames cleared Salamander noticed that he was still wrapped 

Salamander:Shit

Right in front of Salamander stood a creature who's skin was crimson and his eyes were pitch black with yellow teeth who would confuse them for shark teeth's but what made him more creepy was a long ass tongue that was colored a dark purple with some green slime dripping on the floor revealing that is was acid 

Salamander:Fuck

The creature started to slam him around but then he moved Natsu closer to his face 

?:Now that you've seen me Natsu I think you should know who I really am,I'm Nightmare 

Salamander:No,your one ugly motherfu-

Before he could finish Nightmare slammed him on the ceiling and then the floor which give up and made Salamander land on the next floor which was floor 20,Natsu then noticed that Nightmare released him as he was about to stand up he felt something land on him making him crashing to floors once they stop Nightmare picked him up by the head

Nightmare:WOW,floor 9 we just beat the record hahaha

Salamander:Why are you doing this

Nightmare:wouldn't you like to know

Nightmare was about to throw Salamander through the window but then a flaming tail Pierced his arm which made him drop Natsu who then rolled away from Nightmare,once Natsu got a good distance you could noticed a flaming tail coming out of his coat 

Salamander:What didn't expect that

Nightmare send Natsu one hell of a glare

Nightmare:You'll Pay for this

As he said that he jumped towards Natsu who clocked his fist

Natsu: **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist**

Natsu send him one of his more powerful attack sending Nightmare through other buildings which made Natsu lose track of him and nearly destroyed the whole building 

Natsu:Damn over did it

Natsu then started to sniff the air once he caught Lucy's smell he followed it to the basement 

Salamander:So that's where you were

Lucy:Whose there

Lucy couldn't see cause she was tied up and bland folded

Salamander:Me your friendly neighbor hood Salamander 

Salamander started to get close but then his senses caught a gun shot from right behind which made him dive into Lucy dodging the shotgun shell nearly hitting him

?:Nice reflex

Salamander turns towards the voice and spots a person wearing everything black which was a shirt,combat boots and Cargo pants but what stood out the most was his long coat and his shotgun but what made him look cool in Natsu's opinion was the metal mask which had some scratches 

Salamander:Who the hell are you?

?:Names Black Steel 

**The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and my next story to update soon will be Dragneel Untold the reboot**


	9. Better off Alone

**Juan back at it again**

As Salamander and Black steel were staring at each other Lucy broke the ice

Lucy:Hello,can someone untie me please

Salamander started to untie her and Black Steel kept his finger on the trigger,once she was untied she saw Black Steel and walked towards him and got to his side

Lucy:Thank you,did Levy send you?

Black:Yea,now go outside I got some questions for this guy

As she was walking away Black Steel kept his gun pointed at Salamander who just stood there

Salamander:So

Black:Whose side are you on?

Salamander then give Black Steel a smirk

Salamander:I don't know Gajeel,but one things for sure I'm a good guy

When he said that Black Steel started to shoot him but to his surprise Salamander blocked every shout with his flaming fists.When Black Steel was out of ammo he pulled out a Black combat knife and ran towards him once They clashed Salamander kept on dodging his attacks till he did a round house but Black Steel caught it and tried to stab him on his knees but Salamander kicked him with his other foot and then they both fell on the ground till Black Steel got up with Salamander doing the same

Black:How do you know that name?

Salamander:Wouldn't you like to know Redfox

Before they could go at it again some swat team appeared aiming at them which made them stop and look around them for a exit 

Swat leader:Put your hands up!

As they did that,Natsu then released some white fire from his hand making a flash that blinded the swat team and then Black Steal pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it between himself and the Swat team.Once it cleared out they were gone

 **Outside**

As Salamander was about to climb the building outside the ally,Black Steel appeared out of nowhere in a car 

Black:Get in

Salamander just looked up the building and then to the car and he decided to go with Black Steel,as they were driving away Salamander was quite till he asked

Salamander:This isn't you car is it

Black:No,a friend lend it to me 

They remained silent till Salamander recognize the path they were going to

Salamander:Where are we going?

Black:To my hideout so put this on

Black Steel handed him a blindfold,Salamander then grabbed it and did as he was told but he knew where they were going

Salamander: _Why do I always end up here?_

As they made it Natsu removes the blindfold and got out of the car and noticed that he was in some kind of garage 

Salamander:Nice place I guess

Black:I only use it when I need to lay low for a while 

As they were walking up some stairs they came out of the kitchen and Black Steel started to remove the mask and then his equipment,which was some guns,knife and grenades

Salamander:Damn that's a lot of fire power

Gajeel then gives him a smirk and tells him he could wait,as he leaves Salamander was thinking that he should leave but then he heard some voices behind the door which meant some people were coming close till Natsu felt that he was being pulled towards the door and then he was blown to fly outside and then slammed to the floor

Salamander:Fuck that hurt

Gajeel then pointed his gun to Natsu's head 

Gajeel:How did you know who I was?

Salamander:Lets just say I can smell your crappy scent

Before anything could continue Levy walked next to Gajeel and smacked him upside his head

Levy:What do you think your doing and Tronando can you please let Salamander go

Once Salamander could move he stood up and looked around and noticed some faces.Levy,Lucy,Gajeel,Tronando and someone he hasn't seen in a long time Makarov.

Salamander:What's going on here?

Makarov then walked in front of Salamander and looked up and down and give him a small smile and rises his hand for a hand shake 

Makarov:Hello Salamander my name is Makarov and this is my team 

Salamander:And Why is your team made of college students and one small girl

Tronando:Hey

Salamander then places his hands up in surrender before she could hurt him which she stopped 

Makarov:Well you see their my children not by blood but a more stronger bond

When he said that everyone showed their guild mark except Tronando,when they did that Salamander felt a pain going through his heart

Salamander:So,what does this have to do with me?

Makarov waved his hand signaling Levy to push in a whiteboard on wheels which showed some names and some photo but what got his attention was his photo was on there as Salamander and Natsu Dragneel 

Salamander:What's this?

Levy:This is all we know about the gangs and anything else

Salamander then walked towards it and looked at his photo and points to it

Salamander:And what's up with this guy

They all looked at the photo and Lucy walked to a desk that was close to her and she pulled out a file and walked towards Salamander and handed it to him,Salamander opened it and looked at the papers and noticed that everything was there and some photos of him with some of Hade's men

Salamander:So,here it says that he was a part of your group 

Gajeel:He wasn't, just a guy who joined the guild that's on top of us

Salamander then looked at Makarov and then back to the file 

Salamander:So he was just a target 

They remained silent till Makarov answered him

Makarov:No,he was once my child but he started to work for Hades

Salamander:Okay then but what does this have to do with me?

Makarov:Can you children leave us to talk please

Lucy:But ma-

Makarov:Please

Once everyone left the room,Makarov guide Salamander to his office once there they took a seat 

Makarov:So who are you really 

Salamander:I'm Salamander 

Makarov:I know that my boy but I'm asking is whose behind the mask

Salamander:No one you'll want

Makarov then looks at him straight into his eyes

Makarov:Really now,why would that be my boy

Salamander then moves his hand in front his face and ignites it.To which shocked Makarov 

Salamander:I'm not human anymore 

Makarov:But your still human where it counts...Natsu

Salamander then looked at Makarov and let his flames die down and then removes the mask showing some bruises

Salamander:How did you know

Makarov:Come now,I raised you boy I would recognize those eyes and how you reacted when you saw your photo 

Natsu then remained silent till he stood up and Makarov gave him a sad smile

Makarov:What happened Natsu?

Natsu:I've grown up 

When he said that he placed his mask back and then he left.Makarov remained seated and then he remembered the day he removed Natsu from his guild,Makarov then shed a tear

 **Next Day**

Once classes were done Natsu drove over to his base which thank god Ric didn't take with him.Once there he went to the training room and started to workout till his phone started to ring,he looked at the caller ID and didn't answer 

Natsu:What the fuck does he want

Natsu knew that Makarov would try to talk to him which he didn't want and then his phone rang again and he checked it and it was Erza and then Gray and the saddest thing was the whole guild tried to call him but he didn't answer.Later at night he went on patrol and after a whole night he didn't find Nightmare or any monster to help him with his rage so later at night he went to his Base and slept there 

Natsu:Good thing there's rooms here if not I would have gone to the store and buy a bed for this place

Natsu then layed down and fell asleep 

**In a ally**

Nightmare could be seen writing on the wall and then a portal opened up and a figure appeared 

?:Where am I?

Nightmare:Your here to help me kill someone 

The figure then turns around but the portal closed

Nightmare:Come now Ikaruga,you'll love your target and I promise after everything is done I'll send you back

Ikaruga:Fine,whose the target

 **Later In the Base**

Natsu could be seen lifting weights till he saw the time and dropped them and took a shower and then he walked towards his costume and lifted his mask

Natsu:Damn,I remember the first time wearing this,man I was lame back then

As he got his costume on he went to the city to get his mind clear after last night,as he was swinging something slashed his chest making him fall onto the street.As he was getting up something passed right by him,once he turned to the person who did that was a woman with pink hair and wearing a kimono 

Salamander:Wh-

Then slashs appeared all over his body making him bleed and then he fell on one knee and trying to gain his breath 

Ikaruga:Is that all the Salamander can take

Salamander then stood up

Salamander: **Fire Dragon Roar**

Ikaruga just swinged her Sword cutting the flame into half

Ikaruga:Pathetic 

Salamander then ran towards her ready to give her a flaming fist but something grabbed his hand which he turned to see Nightmare's tentacle holding him

Nightmare:I'm not done with you Salamander 

Salamander:Well shit

 **At the guild**

It was a normal day but Makarov kept on asking if anyone has gotten ahold of Natsu to which everyone said no even Wendy who was nervous,Makarov was sitting at the bar watching the news when 

Anchor:We're bring you to a live footage of The Hero known as Salamander 

As Jenny was getting close to the fight Jason released his drones to fly around the fight

Jenny:As you can see,Salamander is fighting a woman with a sword and a creature whose throwing him around 

Once Makarov saw the video of Natsu being slammed to the floor repeatedly 

Makarov then got of his stool and walked to his office which got everyone's attention,Makarov then turned on his tv in his office 

Makarov:You better not die on me boy

Makarov started to get flashs of Natsu joining the guild and growing up with them

 **Back with Salamander**

Nightmare was still slamming Natsu who then set himself on fire which didn't do anything 

Natsu: **Fire lightening dragon mode**

Salamander then started to spark lightening which he doubled his strength,Salamander then grabbed Nightmare's tentacle and ripped it like nothing and then he pulled him in 

Salamander: **Fire Lightening iron fist!**

As Salamander delivered the hit which sended Nightmare couple of blocks away,Then Ikaruga tried to slash his head off but Salamander ducked and punched her right on the gut sending her into a car which got wrecked once Ikaruga hit it 

Salamander:Fuck I feel weak

Nightmare:Oo but things were finally getting good

Salamander turned to only get a punch to the face sending him back a little but then he heard

Ikaruga: **Garuda Flame**

She cut Salamander's jacket from behind with flames 

Salamander:What the fuck 

Salamander then started to feel weak so he came up with a plan

Salamander:You might be strong but are you guys fast?

Salamander then jumped into the air and shot a white flame string on the building and pulled himself on the roof and started to run and jump on other roofs but then he saw a building high enough for his plan,Salamander then turned around and saw that they were following and that some drones were on top of them 

Salamander:What?,can't keep up

Once he said that he was running up the building and right behind him was Nightmare crawling up the building while Ikaruga was being pulled up by Nightmare's tentacle

Salamander _Okay,I only get one shot_

With the guild 

Makarov was watching the whole thing thinking of Natsu's will being,He couldn't hold it anymore and walked outside to see everyone on their phones watching the fight or the tv.Once he got near Gajeel he told him to go help Salamander before something happens

Gajeel:That fool better be worth it

As Gajeel was going to get ready Levy walked next to Makarov 

Levy:Your sending him to help him

Makarov doesn't answer but nods 

Back with Salamander

Salamander was about to reach the top but he did something that confused Nightmare.Salamander jumped in to the air and went down,as Nightmare looked behind him he saw Salamander looking right at him while falling 

Salamander:Fire Lightening 

Nightmare:Fuck

Ikaruga:What's happening 

Nightmare tried to get to the roof and dodge the attack while carrying Ikaruga 

Salamander:Dragon Roar!

Nightmare never made it to the roof and was blasted with a powerful beam of Fire and Lightning sending him to the sky which the beam could be seen far away

Back with the guild

As everyone who was watching got blinded by the attack

Back with Salamander 

Once Salamander finished with his attack he noticed that Nightmare disappeared but Ikaruga was falling down towards him which he caught her before landing,making him take the whole damage.Once he landed on the side walk with Ikaruga in his arms 

Salamander:Can't fucking move

Then Ikaruga stood up but shaking with a lot of pain,and once she turned to face Salamander he noticed that her eyes were rolled back and she raised her katana up to finish Natsu but what happened next got Salamander to be surprise.She was shot three times one on her chest and the other two on her head,she then fell on top of him

Salamander:Okay 

Then Black Steel walked right up to him and pulled Ikaruga off him and then started to get dragged off to god knows where cause Salamander then blacked out

 **In the guilds base**

Salamander wake up without his jacket and his shirt,once he moved his hand to reached for his mask which was still there

Gajeel:Don't worry Salamander,we didn't look

Salamander then turned to see Gajeel standing there 

Salamander:And my shirt and jacket 

Gajeel:It's up stairs with Mirajane,she's trying to sow it back

Salamander then stands up and walks passed Gajeel and goes up stairs to see if his clothes were ready,as he went inside the guild hall.Once there everyone turned to face him

Maco:Someone get the master

As Salamander walked to the bar to find his Jacket he noticed that everyone was still staring so he turned around 

Salamander:IS THERE GOING TO BE A PROBLEM!

Then Mirajane appeared with his Jacket but his shirt was nowhere to be seen

Mira:No,but next time you yell at my friends I'll sow your balls-

Makarov:Enough!

Both of them turned to see Makarov walking down the stairs 

Makarov:Mira can you get us two beers 

Without a word she left Salamander's jacket and did that and Salamander grabbed his jacket and walked towards Makarov and then walked towards the exit only to get stopped by a small girl

Asuka:Your leaving so soon?

Salamander was about to tell her that he had other things to do but once he saw those puppy eyes he knew that he lost this battle.So he walked towards a table and took a seat with Makarov doing the same but sitting right in front of him

Makarov:Couldn't say no

Salamander:Nope,once those eyes made contact with mine I knew I lost

Mirajane then brought they're beer but she slammed Salamander's beer so hard it spilled on his lap

Salamander:Hey!

Mira:What got a problem 

Salamander then let's it go and just takes a chug and places the beer down on the table 

Salamander:No

Then Asuka ran towards Salamander and pointed her toy gun and shot little plastic balls at him.Salamander then looked at her and remembered when he used to play with Wendy when they we're younger.He pretended to he shot and started to play with Asuka which lead with other kids joining him plus Romeo and Wendy were playing too till night came and Asuka fell asleep on Salamander's arms

Makarov:You really like her don't you

Salamander:Yea she kinda reminds me of the simple times

Wendy then got a little pit closer to Salamander to ask him a favor 

Wendy:Salamander?

Salamander then turned to see her

Salamander:Yes?

Wendy:Can I ask you a favor?

Salamander:Sure

Wendy then brought her phone out and showed him a photo of himself talking to Summer 

Wendy:Have you seen this man

Salamander:Who the older guy no,I haven't seen him why?

Wendy:No,not Summer I mean Natsu the one next to him

Salamander:No why?

Wendy:I've been trying to call him but he won't answer 

Salamander then places his hand on her shoulder 

Salamander:I bet he's fine,just give him some time

Wendy then gave Salamander a smile and nodded,when she left the doors to the guild open to show that his old friends showed up

Erza:Sorry master but we couldn't find Natsu anywhere 

Gray:Yea that idiot just vanished 

Once they told Makarov they didn't find Natsu they noticed Salamander sitting there holding a sleeping Asuka and sitting right in front of Makarov who gave them a welcoming smile

Makarov:Don't-

Before he could continue Erza dash towards Salamander so fast that nobody saw her move.Right in front of Salamander was a Erza with stars in her eyes 

Erza:Your Salamander 

Salamander give her a nervous smile and nodded 

Salamander:Yea

Erza then pulled out a book out of nowhere 

Erza:Can I have your autograph

Salamander:Damn can you see the time I have to go to the base 

Salamander then handed Asuka to a shocking Erza who was denied a autograph,before he could leave Elfman walked in with his younger sister and Lucy. Salamander did a complete stop and stared at the trio till Makarov walked beside him 

Makarov:So I take it that you'll be joining us soon then 

Salamander couldn't stop staring at Lisanna and then he turned to Lucy who give him a smile and a wave

Salamander:Sorry But no,I work better alone 

Salamander then walked past them and once outside he sprinted and leaped towards a building,once he was in the air he started to swing away 

Makarov didn't say anything else and walked straight to his office not even giving anyone a look.Once in his office he took a seat on his chair and pulled out photo of his children back in the day when Natsu was with them

Makarov:Be safe

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Favorite and Please Review and if you have any ideas please PM me**


	10. The truth

**Hey I'm back again and I want to say that whoever is posting that trolling thing on the review section please it's sad to see someone trying to be annoying just cause no one gives a damn about you sssooo why not try something new like writing**

 **Two weeks later**

Salamander could be seen laying nearby a ledge with some headphones on

Salamander: _Ssssoooo bbbbooorrrrreeeedddd,no Summer or Jekyll and it's sad to say but no Nightmare_

Salamander then stood up and jumped off the building and started to swing around the city 

Salamander: _And Tronando left back to her people but she might be back soon_

Salamander then reached the park where he landed and took a seat on the swings 

Salamander: _And I've ditched school since Summer left and I haven't even hanged out with Wendy ever since she's staying with Erza_

He then started to move on the swing without even noticing someone watching him.He then stood up and looked at the sky

Salamander: _I might go home before going to stay in the base again_

He then got off the swing and started to run to the nearest building to crawl on.As the figure started to follow him on foot

 **Inside the guild hall**

The whole group could be seen sitting on their table talking about school work and the dance that's coming up

Erza:We need to go shoping for our dresses 

Lucy:I already have mine picked out

Levy then joined them with Gajeel right behind her

Levy:Hey Lucy can I talk to you in private 

Erza then raised her eyebrow,But she let it slide and didn't say anything.Once Levy and Lucy left leaving Gajeel there with Erza and Gray

Gajeel:Where's Wendy?

Erza:She asked me if I could let her go visit Natsu which she's not allowed but she's worried that something happened,so I gave her permission 

Gray that turned to face Erza with a confused look

Gray:And you let her go alone 

Erza:No Romeo is with her 

**In Natsu's Apartment**

Natsu could be seen entering through the window which was located between the alleyway on the third floor.Once he entered he removed his costume and placed it in a briefcase that was given to him from Ed who made the costume.He was told that that case can stand a nuke and can only be opened by his DNA,Natsu then went to his living room where he took a seat

Natsu:I should probably move into the base and save a little of cash

?:What base

When Natsu heard that he turned to the restroom where a blonde guy with short hair stood drying his hands 

Natsu:Who the fuck are you

?:Call me Jackal

Natsu then stood up and looked at Jackal who was wearing a green coat with black baggy pants.Natsu tried to move but then Jackal pulled out a grenade launcher from his coat

Jackal:I wouldn't move if I was you

Natsu:Fucking grenade launcher really,are you new to this

Jackal:Nah,I just like seeing body parts fly around 

Natsu:Okay,But Why are you here did Hades send you?

Jackal:That Sorry of excuse of a human 

Natsu:Okay you weren't send here from him but why are you here

Jackal then took a seat and looked at Natsu and told him to sit again which he did 

Jackal:To be honest I came here to see the big fuzz about you

Natsu:What do you mean

Jackal:It's weird but for some reason my boss told us to not hurt you or even come close to you

Natsu:And Why-

Then someone started to knock on the door which got Jackal to point his weapon towards the door.Natsu stood up and told Jackal to wait,Natsu then got close to the door

Natsu:Who is it

Wendy:Natsu it's me Wendy

Natsu then felt something he hasn't felt in a while fear

Natsu:What do you want?

Wendy:I came over to see if your doing okay,no ones seen you for days and Erza send me with your school work 

Natsu reminded silent which made Wendy worried 

Wendy:Natsu can you open the door

Natsu:No

Wendy then felt helpless 

Wendy:Why?

Natsu then remembered Summer's words and looked behind him to see Jackal holding his gun pointed right at him which he knew he could handle it but Wendy was a whole other story 

Natsu:Just leave me alone Wendy I want nothing to do with you anymore 

Just as those words reached to Wendy's ears she started to tear up and her hands balled up into fists which she started to slam on to the door

Wendy:Open the door Natsu!...please 

Natsu:No

Wendy fell on her knees still with her hands on the door

Wendy:Why are you doing this?

Natsu:Just go back to Erza Okay and never come here again 

Those last words stroked into Wendy's heart resorting her to stand up and ran away from there.Once Natsu couldn't smell her anymore he turned to face Jackal who had a big smile 

Jackal:Damn now that was cruel,even in my standards

When Natsu heard those words and the smell of tears couldn't hold it anymore.He dashed towards Jackal who then pulled out a pistol with his other hand and fired hitting Natsu right on his gut making him stop 

Jackal:Well that happened 

Natsu didn't care he continued his assault but Jackal then fired his grenade launcher beside Natsu who then flew into the restroom crashing into the sink and mirror.Natsu tried to stand but the explosion damaged his left leg,Jackal then stood up and walked towards Natsu and leaned in

Jackal:Well it was nice knowing you and as a parting gift 

Jackal then pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin and dropped it in front of Natsu

Jackal:You got 10 seconds 

Jackal then left Natsu there covered in glass with a bullet hole on his stomach and a damaged leg.Natsu then grabbed the grenade and stuffed it inside his mouth which exploded 

**Outside the building**

Wendy could be seen walking out of the building still crying.Romeo then saw Wendy walk out with puffy red eyes,Romeo then walked up to her 

Romeo:What happened?

Wendy didn't say anything and just hugged Romeo who then returned the hug but then they heard a gun fired plus a couple of seconds later a explosion.Wendy turned to see the entrance again 

Wendy:Natsu!

She tried to run back in but Romeo then grabbed her and kept her from running in there.Then there was a second explosion,people started to run outside to save themselves and cops,firemen and ambulance showed up with reporters behind them 

**Guild Hall**

Everything was normal till someone yelled out that there was a explosions in the city.Everyone then turned to see the TV that was at the bar with Mirajane turning it up 

Anchor:This just in some bombs went off inside Fiore's Apartments,Coming in live is Jenny 

Jenny could be seen holding a microphone in front the building 

Jenny:As you can-

Before she could continue shouting could be heard from Wendy screaming Natsu's name over and over.Jason then turned the camera to show Wendy struggling from Romeo's hold 

Wendy:Natsu!

Once the tv showed Wendy and Romeo the whole guild remained silent but Levy places her hand over her mouth to hold the gasp.Gray looked like a deer in headlights and Erza was watching with fear knowing that Wendy was there.Lucy couldn't move and the Strauss siblings weren't doing any better.Makarov then walked out of his office and walked passed Gajeel and told him to take him to the hospital knowing that if Natsu was there then he'll be at hospital 

Makarov: _I'm coming my child_

Makarov then turned to Levy and Lucy

Makarov:Keep me posted,Gajeel let's go

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu then stood up holding his stomach and limping towards his door.As he entered the hall way he heard a lady screaming from her room

?:Someone help I can't get up 

Natsu then kicked in the door and saw a small old lady laying on the floor 

Natsu:Are you Okay

?:No now help me or I'll spin you 

Natsu didn't care if she threatened him,he moved over and picked her up with his other arm and started to move to the exit.Once there he walked outside to see a lot people outside,once Wendy saw Natsu with blood stains on his shirt were his hand was holding pressure also cover in blood and his clothes with burn marks all over and last details that scared her was that there was a trail of blood coming out of his mouth 

Wendy:Natsu!

She somehow escaped Romeo's grasp,she ran towards him but was stopped when she saw Natsu fall face down on the floor dropping Ooba who told Natsu that she was going to spin him

 **Couple of minutes later in a hospital room**

Natsu wake up and looked around to see Wendy sleeping on the sofa that was in there 

Natsu:Wendy

She didn't answer so Natsu then checked his stomach to see that he healed up fast and moved his arms around to see that he was alright.Just then Erza walked inside with two water bottles and some snacks but when she saw Natsu awake she dropped it on the floor waking up Wendy

Wendy:Mmm Erza 

As Wendy was rubbing her eyes she saw Natsu staring at them.She ran to Natsu and gave him a hug

Wendy:Natsu your awake 

Natsu then hugged her back and gives her a smile 

Natsu:Yea,so how've you been 

Wendy:Scared,worried and

She then releases from the hug and looks at Natsu's eyes with hers still red from the crying making Natsu sad

Wendy:Mad,I never want you to push me away and never ever say those words to me ever again you got that 

Natsu started to chuckle and placed his hand on Wendy's head 

Natsu:You've been learning from Erza haven't you 

Natsu Then Looked at Erza who just gave him a small smile.She then pulls out her phone 

Natsu:What are you doing?

Erza:The guild wants to know how you are so I'm face timing Gray so he can connect to the tv so everyone can see you

Natsu then moved Wendy away from him which made Wendy feel a little bit sad

Natsu:Can you not do that please,I don't want anyone to find out

Then Makarov walked inside with Gajeel behind him

Makarov:It's to late for that my boy

Natsu turned to see Makarov with Gajeel but the first thing Natsu noticed was that Makarov was holding the briefcase that had his costume and Gajeel smelled like smoke

Natsu:Gramps And metal face

Gajeel then got a tick mark on his forehead and Makarov smiles from hearing him calling him by the nickname that he give him years ago.Makarov turned to Gajeel and the girls and asked them for some alone time with Natsu.At first they denied but then they give in but Erza threw her phone onto the sofa without nobody noticing and it was already connecting to Grays phone

 **At the Guild Hall**

Gray was connecting his phone to the tv to talk and see Natsu but what it showed was a ceiling.Before he could call out to Erza to move the camera Lucy came up to him and told him to mute it so they couldn't hear the guild talk.As he did that he could hear Makarov and Natsu talk but couldn't see them,Lucy then placed her phone near the tv so Erza could hear.

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu:So Hows that old lady I saved 

Makarov:You mean Ooba,she's fine even her guild are happy that you rescued her

Natsu:She has a guild,What's they're name 

Makarov:Lamia Scale

Natsu then pointed to his briefcase that had his costume 

Natsu:You didn't try to open it did yea

Makarov then handed the briefcase to Natsu who grabbed it and placed it beside him

Makarov:No

Natsu:Good...so why are you trying to find me?

Makarov then pulled out a photo that he's been seeing nonstop since he discovered Natsu's secret 

Makarov:I want you back in the guild my boy it's been hard to imagine you out there with no one watching your back

 **Back with the Guild**

Once those words reached to everyone's ears they were surprised but some weren't taking it easy like Mirajane who doesn't want Natsu anywhere near her sister or her friends

 **In a car parked in front of the hospital**

Erza heard Makarov words and something inside her felt happy.Wendy couldn't stop smiling but Gajeel felt like it would be a bad idea since Natsu is a criminal 

**Back with Natsu**

It remained silent,Natsu kept on looking at Makarov who couldn't move his eyes from the photo that held his children together 

Natsu:No

Makarov then looked at Natsu

Makarov:Why not?

Natsu:I've made up my mind,once I finish what I started.I'll leave far away so I can start over and maybe find that happiness I used to have when I was apart of your guild

 **Guild**

No word could be heard,Some people were shocked some happy that he was going to leave 

**Car**

Erza's mood went down and Wendy couldn't help but feel this cold feeling going through her chest,Gajeel was wondering what did he mean by finish what he started

 **Back with Natsu**

Makarov was at lost of words but found his strength to ask him one simple word

Makarov:Why?

Natsu:I've been unhappy since the day my parents died and left alone.Then I meet you guys and you took me in when I needed a shoulder to cry on

Makarov started to tear up remembering the day he meet Natsu lost in the streets 

Natsu:Then I was adopted by Igneel who left me once he won the lottery.Then I met Wendy who showed me I could be a better person then Igneel

 **Car**

Wendy then remembered the day Natsu meet her in the orphanage where he kept on trying to make her laugh and cheer up her days to come.Erza then smiled remembering Natsu asking her questions about what girls like and that he had a sister named Wendy

 **Hospital room**

Natsu:But then she was adopted by Summer and I was alone in the orphanage for some time till I reached that age where they kick you out haha

Makarov couldn't help it and laughed a little 

Natsu:Then I finally had the guts to ask Lisanna to be my girl and she said yes,but then that car accident happened and she was in a coma

 **Guild**

Lisanna couldn't help herself but remember that day,he was a complete mess sweating shaking and looked like he was about to faint.Elfman couldn't stop from feeling emotional remember seeing his little sister in a coma.Mirajane felt the same but she also felt a heart breaking feeling remembering the two things that hurt her so much

 **Hospital room**

Natsu:You would think after the whole thing past I would finally get a break but no.She cheated on me after everything I did for her

Natsu couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry.Once Makarov saw Natsu's tears staining the sheets covering him

Natsu:I even sold my soul to the devil just to help her and her siblings 

Makarov:What do you mean?

Natsu:I made a deal with Hades

Makarov was shocked to hear this 

Natsu:I saw how Mirajane and Elfman were struggling to pay Lisanna's hospital bills and they were thinking of giving up their house just to pay half of the bills but I couldn't let them.I made a deal with hades and he gave me the money and I paid for everything and told the hospital to tell them that they paid everything already 

**Guild**

The Strauss siblings were at lost of words remembering everything they ever did or said about Natsu behind his back.Once that sinked in Lisanna couldn't stop feeling bad for putting Natsu through hell.Elfman felt like shit remembering threatening Natsu to stay away from his family and Mirajane started to tear up remembering that night 

**Hospital room**

Natsu then balled up his hands into fists

Natsu:I was loyal to Lisanna hundred percent even when she was in a coma.Even after Mirajane told me she always loved me

Makarov smiles a little and closes his eyes

Makarov:I knew for a very long time

 **Guild**

Everyone turned to see Mirajane blushing but then she ran into the kitchen and locked the door.Elfman walked towards the door and started to ask Mirajane to open up but she told him that she needs to be alone right now.Elfman then left her alone and walked back to Lisanna who then said that she needs some time for herself and she walked out.Leaving everyone feeling sorry for the Strauss siblings 

**Hospital room**

Natsu:how did you know

Makarov:I've lived long to know when my children have feelings for someone 

Makarov then smirked and made Natsu laugh

Makarov:But I'm sorry to hear all of this late my boy,you should have said something before 

Natsu:I wanted to but I started to do things I'm not proud of what I did after the whole break up.I was so mad I went and slashed Lisanna's tires and then a little birdie told me Lucy had feelings for me but I was to late and she moved on.She then avoided me like the plague,I don't blame her

 **Guild**

Lucy couldn't stop but feel bad after rejecting him in front of everyone and avoiding him ever since 

**Hospital room**

Natsu then leaned back on his bed 

Natsu:Later in life I was drunk and I tried to kiss Erza

Makarov:WHAT!

Natsu:Yea But she puked on me haha

Natsu started to laugh so hard he could be called a manic,once he finished he looked at Makarov who was also laughing 

**Car**

Erza was blushing from the memory and she felt embarrassed 

**Hospital room**

Natsu then grabbed the briefcase and placed it on his lap and opened it revealing his costume to Makarov 

Natsu:And after that I was captured and forced into a canister outside the city where they were going to burn me alive 

**Guild**

Everyone was shocked to hear that and were scared to imagine how it would feel being in that position.Lucy couldn't help but be terrified for Natsu

 **Car**

Erza was at lost of words and Wendy couldn't help but feel scared and Gajeel just kept on listening 

**Hospital room**

Makarov couldn't stop from shaking from angry knowing that some one did this to Natsu

Natsu:Then they saved me and now I could be somebody new some one who can do a difference 

Natsu then pulled out his mask and looked at it 

Natsu:But today I felt weak,When Jackal came into my apartment to talk to me for some reason he pulled out a grenade launcher and aimed it at me but then Wendy came out of nowhere and started to knock on my door

Natsu then started to shake out of anger and held his mask tighter 

Natsu:He pointed his gun towards the door and I panicked and told Wendy those hurtful words to save her

 **Car**

Wendy was shocked to hear what he did to save her life while she was mad at him,Erza felt sorry for Natsu but Gajeel couldn't stop but feel that there was more to the story then Natsu was leading on

 **Guild**

The Guild was shocked to hear all this knew information about Natsu's back story.They felt ashamed after everything they did and said about him

 **Hospital room**

Natsu then started to tear up from rage

Natsu:Then he shot me and ran away,I let him go so easily but once I find him I'm taking him out

Makarov then placed his hand on top of Natsu's right hand that was holding part of his mask

Makarov:You don't have to do this alone my boy,let us help you 

Natsu then Signed and placed his mask back and closed his briefcase and looked at Makarov 

Natsu:Sorry But no,can you go please I'm tried now and once I wake up I'm going to found a new place to stay

Makarov was about to say something else but Natsu places the briefcase on the floor and turns to the other side and covers himself.After that Makarov was making his way to the door when he saw Erza's phone on the sofa.He grabbed it and took it with him,once he made it to the car seeing Erza he handed her phone back to her and remained silent 

Erza:I'm sorry I just wanted to help

Makarov didn't answer but just told Gajeel to take him to the guild.Once there he noticed everyone in a sad mood.He didn't care all he did was walk towards his office to be alone with his thoughts

 **Unknown location**

You can see Jackal being punished by Mard 

Mard:What did I say,we weren't supposed to make contact with Natsu Dragneel 

Jackal couldn't answer cause he fainted from the pain but before Mard could hit him one more time a figure appeared wearing a long jacket that reached the floor and was wearing a hoodie that covered his head and shadowed his face but what got Mard attention was that everything he was wearing was crimson 

Mard:Who are you?

?:A friend whose looking for a favor 

Mard:And Why would I help you

?:Cause I can give you this

The figure then pulled out a ziplock that was filled with pills 

Mard:What's that?

?:This is Ethernano,and it'll help you kill Salamander 

Mard then walked up to him and reached for the drugs but the figure pulled back

?:But I need your help

Mard:And that would be?

?:I'm looking for a map

 **The End?**

 **Thanks for reading and please Follow,Fav and remember Review and of you want PM me**


	11. A date to remember

**Yea I'm back again for some reason**

 **At the base Two days later**

Natsu could be seen eating pizza while reading the manual to the computer that is in the main room

Natsu:Okay,so if I press here I can connect to the city's cameras and keep an eye on the city from here 

As the screens showed part of the city he was about to change the channel but his phone ringed and he checked who it was and it was Wendy

Natsu:Shit

Natsu then remembered Wendy's eyes after she cried for what he said.In truth he's been avoiding her since he got out of the hospital before she could visit him.Natsu then picked up the phone to hear Wendy talking to someone else 

Natsu:Wendy?

Wendy:Natsu,you finally answered 

Natsu then sweated like he was in trouble and felt bad for not answering her calls

Natsu:I've been busy with work and I had to move my stuff to my new place sorry

Wendy:Okay,so when can I see your new place?

Natsu remained silent making Wendy worried 

Natsu:Sorry Wendy but you can't 

Wendy:Why not?

Natsu:My aaahhh roommate doesn't want people to come over and if I did bring someone he said he'll kick me out

Wendy stayed silent and that made Natsu scared knowing that he'll get a ear full if he doesn't let her come over

Wendy:Okay I understand 

Natsu was shocked to hear that,not even a empty threat or her using her little sister power to convince him

Wendy:But can we meet up please we haven't seen each other since...the hospital 

Natsu was about to answer but then his phone was pulled away from him.Making him tense but once he saw the crimson suit and paled face he knew it was Jekyll

Jekyll:Yea sure sounds fun but let's meet up at that café where that cat girl is at

Wendy agreed and Jekyll hanged up and tossed the phone to Natsu who caught it

Natsu:You guys finally coming back

Jekyll:No

Natsu:Why not

Jekyll:Well the good news is that whoever is after us is not the M.F But the bad news is that we don't know who they are

Jekyll then took a seat in front of Natsu and grabbed a slice 

Jekyll:So how's your life?

Natsu:To be honest not so good I've been shot plus Makarov knows my identity 

Jekyll then chokes and then spits out the pizza and looks at Natsu with shock eyes and then grabs the pizza box and throws it to the floor

Jekyll:That tasted like shit and I called it,that old man is smart

Natsu:Yea right like you knew he would find out

Jekyll:Yea like how you found out that Gajeel is Black Steel and that Levy and Lucy work with him to stop the crime in the city

Natsu then starts to shake from rage

Natsu:You knew

Jekyll:Please,who do you think gave them the locations of the drugs,weapons and anything that is illegal 

Natsu then smacked him up side the head so hard that Jekyll's neck snapped in half.Natsu then stood up and walks towards the door 

Jekyll:Where do you think your going 

Natsu:Going to go meet up with Wendy 

Once Jekyll was alone he instantly reached for the slice he took a bite and sadly too another bite and spit it out again

Jekyll:Nope still taste like shit

Jekyll then snapped his head back and looks at the screen and starts to taping on the keyboard 

Jekyll:You think you can snap a agent from Chaos neck and get away with it

 **At the guild**

Wendy was getting ready to go see Natsu,as she was walking towards Erza to ask her permission 

Wendy:Erza can I go see Natsu

Erza:Sure Why not But be careful and...can you ask him if he could come over please

Wendy agreed and left to meet up with him as she was leaving Erza then turned to see Gray who was staring at Wendy leaving 

Gray:You think he'll come

Erza then looked at her cake and then at Gray

Erza:I don't know

 **At the Café**

Natsu could be seen waiting for Wendy at a table.As he was waiting a girl with short brown hair appeared with a notepad and was wearing a maid/cat cosplay 

Millianna:Hi can I take your order

Natsu:Sorry,waiting for someone 

Millianna:Okay I'll be back in couple of minutes then

As she left Natsu couldn't stop but look at her tail that was lifting her skirt up to reveal black panties 

Natsu: _Damn,No bad Natsu_

Natsu then grabbed his menu and started to look through it again trying to get his mind off of that ass.Just then Wendy walked in,once she saw Natsu she walked towards the table and took a seat

Wendy:Natsu how've you been

Natsu:Good actually And you

Wendy:Good too,so Natsu I have some questions for you 

Natsu:Okay 

Wendy:I was wondering if your in trouble in anyway 

Natsu then looked at Wendy with a confused look

Natsu:Nope can say I am why?

Before they could continue Millianna showed up with two teas and handed them the teas

Natsu:We haven't ordered yet

Millianna:I know but these are complementary from the chef

Natsu was about to say something else till Wendy told her thank you and Millianna left 

Natsu:Okay

Natsu then sniffed the tea and drank it

Natsu: _It was free_

 **At the base**

Jekyll could be seen watching them drinking the tea but then alarm went off.As he was looking for the cause of it,he saw something that he was not expecting 

Jekyll:Whose opening portals in the city 

Jekyll then started to call Natsu

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was enjoying the talk but he hated to lie everytime Wendy ask him about his work plus the injury he already healed from.Then his phone went off and he picked it up and saw it was Jekyll's number

Natsu:I gotta take this work

Natsu then got up and walked towards the men's room.Once in there he checked if anyone was in there,after he saw no one was there he picked up

Natsu:Yes

Jekyll:We have a issue 

Natsu:And What is it

Jekyll:Someone is opening a portal 

Natsu:Fuck,it must be Nightmare 

Jekyll:Wait that thing is still alive 

Natsu:Wait you know who that is 

Jekyll:Yes but right now we have to move 

Natsu:Alright But Where is it 

Jekyll:It's at the main park so get there fast I'll join you later

Natsu then hanged up and walked towards Wendy and told her that his boss needs him right now.Before she could say anything else he ran out of there leaving Wendy to be more worried 

**At the park**

Salamander could be seen leaping to tree after tree till he smelled something but it wasn't Nightmare.Once he reached the location he saw a crimson hooded man standing there with a portal opening 

Natsu:Hey buddy,I don't think your allowed to open portal without a license

The figure then turned to face him but he was still hiding his identity 

?:Wow,what's up with that get up

Salamander then leaped towards him and

Landed right in front of him

Salamander:What?,everyone loves the costume 

The Figure in top speed threw something sharp slicing Salamander's costume.But Salamander caught the one aiming for his face. Salamander then looked at the object which was a card with a sign of death

Salamander:What the fuck-

The card then blew up sending Salamander crashing into trees.The figure then continued opening the portal but what he didn't expect was crimson flames to strike him from behind but he didn't even move.END then landed in the same place as Salamander was at

END:So your the person whose been opening portals

The figure then started to laugh like a maniac and started to move slowly to face END who was a little creeped out

?:HAHA man it's been so long since I've seen you 

END:Do we know each other 

?:Sorry But I can't tell you yet

The figure then dashed towards END who remained still not even thinking twice.Once the figure threw a punch END just moved and kicked the figure in his kneecap breaking it making the figure fall on his ass

END:Well shit,that was easy 

As the figure was crawling back to his portal END was slowly walking behind him.END then summoned a knife and then stepped on the figure's foot who laughed out of pain 

END:You know what,if we would have meet In different circumstances I bet we would have been good friends 

END then raised his blade up to deliver a painful stab but the figure started to slowly turn to face END who still had his foot on his foot which the figure twisted his own leg 

?:Come now,I think we're more then that 

The Figure mouthed a word that shocked END who stepped back

END:That's impossible your supposed to be dead

The figure then waved his hand right at END who shined and disappeared.Once the figure got up and twisted his leg back which healed in no time.He walked towards where END was and picks something from the ground.In his hand was a card with END inside it,he was slamming his fists at the card but he couldn't break out of it

?:Now then,you thought that this portal was to bring something here but not true 

He walked towards the portal and faced the card towards the portal 

?:This portal was for you

He then threw the card inside the portal,once it went inside the portal closed leaving the figure 

?:You deserve death but my Master has plans for you 

Salamander then returned to face the villain but he was long gone with the portal got me as well 

Salamander:Fuck,I can't believe that happened 

Just then his phone ringed which was Wendy again

Salamander: _Fuck I forgot I left Wendy at the Café_

 **Later at the Cafe**

Natsu could be seen walking inside looking for Wendy who wasn't there.So he took a seat and hoped that she was in the bathroom or something cause he would really feel like crap knowing that she left cause he ditched her.Before he could leave Millianna walked towards him and told him that Wendy left back to fairy tail and that she asked her to tell him if he could come over

Natsu:Nah I'm going home to hit some zzz 

But before he could leave Millianna grabbed his arm and Natsu felt weird but he turned to see Millianna staring into his eyes

Millianna:If you care for her you should go see her

Natsu then pulled his arm away from Millianna and looked at her and then the floor

Natsu:I got things to do 

Millianna:What's more important then your little sister

Natsu then turns to her 

Natsu:How do you know she's my little sister 

Millianna:She told me,after you ditched her I went to ask for her order but she seemed down so I took my break and we talked 

Natsu then gave her a small smile but what he didn't noticed was a blush on her

Natsu:Thanks for being there for her

Millianna then leaned closer to his ear and whispered something that got the Salamander heated up and smoke could be seen coming out of his ears and a mad blush appear all over his face

Millianna:You can make it up to me if you take me out and I promise I'll wear those black panties you've been staring every time you come around 

Natsu:I don't know what you mean 

Millianna then gives him a seductive smile 

Millianna:Yes you do,But I'll only wear them if you go see Wendy right now 

Without a beat Natsu dashed to the door only for him to stop and look at Millianna

Millianna:Don't worry I got your number

Natsu then left like thing and Millianna then looked at the door for a bit before going back to work 

**At the guild**

Wendy could be seen talking with Lucy who was talking about her book.Erza was eating her delicious cake with Gray checking his email.Everyone were doing what they always do but then the doors open up to reveal Laxus and his gang with Lisanna next to her boyfriend Bickslow.Later Natsu walked in like nothing,even tho everyone turned to see him with a stupid grin making some people smile knowing that he's happy for some reason.

Wendy:Natsu?

Natsu then took a seat next to her and only answered her with a Yes and kept on looking at the distance 

Wendy:Are you alright 

Natsu:Yes

Wendy then started to wave her hand in front of Natsu's face but he kept on looking at the distance with puppy love eyes.Gray then looked at Natsu and recognized that look,Erza knew it as well but Lucy and Wendy had no idea

Gray:So,Whose the girl?

Once those words came out of Gray's mouth the whole guild were dumb struck to hear that Natsu meet someone.Then Natsu was about to tell him but his phone ringed and the text was from Millianna who was asking if he was free tonight.Natsu then leaped on the table and started to dance like a idiot making everyone laugh but if you saw closely to the guild mates you could see two siblings with a sour faces. Natsu then stopped and looked at the time

Natsu:Shit,what am I going to wear or how much cash am I going to need at hand 

Natsu then started to panick like a mad man but Erza then smacked him so hard that he fell on the floor 

Erza:Calm down Natsu we can help 

Natsu then stands up and looks at her and then he remembered someone who could help him.He pulled out his phone and started to call Jekyll who never answered

Natsu:Damn he won't pick up

Natsu then remembered that Jekyll left some of his clothes at the base plus all his money was there too.Without saying anything he ran out of the guild but couple of seconds later he popped his head inside

Natsu:Sorry Wendy but we'll hang out tomorrow okay I promise 

He then took off like his life depended on it 

**After the Date**

Natsu could be seen wearing Jekyll's clothes but he didn't have a tie or the gloves on,Millianna was wearing something normal.As Natsu was driving her back home but Millianna asked him to drive to the peak where couples would go to be intimate.Once there Natsu was nervous he hasn't been on a date since Lisanna 

Natsu:Well we're here

Millianna:Yea

Natsu was shaking from fear not knowing if he should lead or let her make the first move.Before he could do anything Millianna grabbed his chin and turned him to face her 

Millianna:Will,lets get started 

As she said that she was closing in which made Natsu close his eyes and started to follow her lead.But then he felt weird cause it's been a while now and they haven't made contact yet and then he felt her hand release him

Millianna: **Nekōsoku Tube**

Natsu then felt rope wrapping around him and then he heard his door open and someone grabbed him from behind and threw him out.Natsu then stood up and saw a tall guy with a metal plating covering his lower jaw.

Natsu:Who the fuck are you?

?:Names Simon

Natsu then tried to break free but he couldn't and as he was trying to use magic but he couldn't.Then Millianna got next to Simon,when Natsu saw that his heart felt cold and empty 

Natsu:So this was a trap

Millianna:Yea And you fell-

Natsu:Shut the fuck up

Natsu then got hit on the head from behind,Natsu fell on his knees and he felt a gun pointed right from behind him

Simon:Wally,we weren't supposed to hurt him 

Wally:This little punk just yelled at Millianna 

Natsu wanted to beat the hell out of them but he knew he was out numbered.Natsu then stood up but Wally then placed his gun behind Natsu's head

Wally:Get in the car 

Natsu:Why?

Wally then kicked Natsu to move to the car once there Natsu sat on the drivers sit

Wally:Buckle up

Wally then shut the door and stepped away and Simon stood behind the car and placed his foot on the trunk 

Millianna:Why are we doing this?

Simon:Jellal's orders

Once Natsu heard that name his blood started to boil like crazy.Then Simon pushed the car off the cliff,once the car crashed at the ground Simon and the rest made there way down there to see if Natsu was dead

Wally:I don't know why you didn't let me put one between his eyes

Simon:Jellal wanted it to look like he committed suicide after being rejected by Millianna 

Millianna remained silent looking at the car all crashed by the impact.Wally saw that and got jealous knowing that Natsu was on a date with her,so out of anger he shot the car but the shot wasn't a normal bullet.Once it made contact it exploded making the car land on all four tires and the top of the car set on fire which spread all over covering the car

Wally:If he didn't die by the impact then the flames will finish the job

Simon didn't like that one bit but he knew Wally had feelings for Millianna so let it slide.Millianna kept on looking at the flames devouring Natsu's body away with his car.Simon then placed his hand on Millianna's shoulder and asks her to go home and forget everything that happened tonight.She left and Wally followed her out of the forest and Simon stayed there for couple of minutes looking at the flames

Simon:I'm sorry Natsu but Jellal threaten to hurt my sister if I didn't kill you

As he turned to walk away he heard something hitting the floor.He turned to see the door of the driver side on the ground,Then what shocked him was Natsu just stepped out of the car like nothing and he could swear that he saw red eyes shine from Natsu who was fixing his collar 

Simon:How?

Natsu then started to walk towards him with his hands in his pockets 

Natsu:I'm fire proof how about you?

Simon then got ready for a fight but then Natsu moved so fast that he ended up right in front of Simon

Simon:Wha-

Natsu then sucker punched him making him crash into a tree 

Natsu:Shut up,now then where's Jellal?

Simon was shocked to the core seeing Natsu standing right in front of him without any burn marks or on his clothes 

Simon:He's at the Fairy Tail Guild 

Natsu then dashed towards the guild,Simon stood there thinking about his sister and the mistakes he's done to protect her

 **At the guild**

Jellal could be seen sitting with Erza who was just talking to Lucy.Wendy wasn't there and Gray was on a date with a girl he just meet name Juvia.The Guild was empty with only Erza,Lucy,Mirajane and Elfman who was talking with Gajeel who was waiting for Levy.She was talking to Makarov in his office.Then the doors were opened with a body flying through it,once again the body landed on the floor to reveal Sho who was unconscious 

Erza:Sho!

She ran towards him and kneeled down and checked if he was alright.Jellal remained seated and Lucy ran upstairs to warn Makarov and Levy.Gajeel reaches for his hand gun that was hidden and Elfman ran towards his older sister to keep her safe.Mirajane kept on looking at Erza and then she saw Someone dressed fancy with a mask she recognized 

Mirajane:Salamander?

As Natsu entered with his mask on which he had in his pocket before the date and wearing Jekyll's fire proof suit.As he saw Erza trying to wake up Sho,he turned to see Jellal sitting down like nothing is happening

Jellal:So your the infamous Salamander I keep on hearing about

Salamander then looks at Erza 

Salamander:You should get him to safety 

Erza turned to face Salamander but her heart was hurting from seeing one of her childhood friend hurt

Erza:Why are you doing this?

Salamander:I'm here to bring him down

Salamander then pointed at Jellal who didn't care but Erza couldn't hold it anymore 

Erza:Why can't you people leave him alone,he's just misunderstood 

Salamander didn't even care anymore he just walked towards him.Erza then tried to stop Salamander but then she heard Jellal say

Jellal: **Meteor**

Out of nowhere Jellal moved in top speed behind Salamander who was surprised.As Salamander was moving to catch Jellal he noticed that he moved again,appearing on top of him

Jellal: **Jiu Leixing**

Salamander then saw bright Swords going straight to him which he dodged.As the fight was heating up Makarov and Lucy,Levy walked out of his office 

Makarov:Everyone out now!

As they were heading for the exit,Gajeel noticed Erza who was moving.She was still holding Sho while she was witnessing Jellal glowing brightly while trying to kill Salamander who was on the defensive.But what caught her eyes were Jellal's expression which looked like something from a killer.Gajeel went over and picked up Sho which made Erza help him out.As they were making it for the exit she heard something that made her stop

Jellal:Where do you think your going Erza

Jellal was sending attacks towards Salamander who was dodging.Erza couldn't hold seeing Jellal like this,so she kept on moving making Jellal anger.As he was about to go get her,he felt someone grabbed his foot.As he turned to see Salamander with a pissed off face 

Salamander:Where the fuck do you think your going

Salamander then pulled him up close for one of his attacks

Salamander: **Fire dragon iron fist**

As the attack landed on Jellal's jaw,he flew and crashed inside the kitchen.Salamander then started to make his way till something tackled him to the ground.On top of him was Jellal who looked like he was ready to kill him

Jellal:You fucked with the wrong guy and now I'm going to kill you and take your remains to my boss

Salamander then kicked him off,once they were separated Salamander and Jellal send a powerful attack towards which clashed together 

Salamander: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

Jellal: **Altairis!**

Once the attacks collided making a huge explosion sending everything that was inside the guild fly away with Salamander and Jellal crashing through the walls right behind them

 **With Makarov**

As Makarov and his children ran out of there with their lifes.They could hear the fighting from the outside with some Sirens coming their way.But then the whole guild exploded,When that happened a powerful light went up into the sky.Makarov was shocked knowing that Natsu was this powerful but he was also pissed seeing his guild being destroyed 

Makarov:My Guild

Gajeel:My babies 

When he said that everyone turned to see Gajeel trying to hold his tears but everyone that called this place their home were in tears seeing their beloved home destroyed.But then some one was walking towards them

Jellal:ERZA!

When that name was said with so much venom everyone turned to see Jellal walking towards them with a limp and using his right hand to hold his injuried left arm.Before they could do anything a car was thrown towards Jellal who dodged it in time

Salamander:You leave her the fuck alone asshole 

Salamander could be seen walking from the other side but he wasn't wearing his jacket or his button up shirt.His mask was only scratched but didn't reveal his hair 

Gajeel:Salamander

Salamander then looks at him and tells him to get away from the scene till Jellal cast **Meteor**.And speeds towards Salamander,Salamander then jumps over him and throws a line of white flame which sticked on Jellal's back.Jellal then flew higher and faster while dragging Salamander who was dodging anything that Jellal tried to make Salamander crash into.As Salamander then used his flames under his dressed shoes to stick on the side of a building.Once Salamander had a better grip on his flame he pulled Jellal towards him and once he was right in front of him he delivered a fist on his nose which made Jellal fall down,Jellal crashed on a trash can that was on the sidewalk.Salamander then landed right in front of him

Salamander:Get up

Jellal didn't even move so Salamander then walked towards him but then he heard something 

?: **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist**

Salamander then faces the same person from the park but he's wearing some kinda ice gauntlets but what he noticed was that it had some kinda sharp spikes on the knuckles.As Salamander wasn't going to let this guy land a hit or trick him like before 

Salamander: **Fire Dragon iron fist**

As they countered their attacks with their own,Salamander then noticed something off.He saw the guys smile and his red shiny eyes glowing from the shadow that was covering his upper face cause of the hoody.As Salamander couldn't stop looking at his eyes the figure then did something that got him off guard

?: **Fire Dragon's flame elbow**

Then Salamander's fist was being pushed back and then he was punched so hard he crashed inside a candy store that was behind him.As he crashed into a pillar of candy boxes that were stacked in the middle of the store.The figure then walked towards Jellal who was finally waking up

?:Wellwell,if it isn't Jellal 

Jellal then looked at the figure and his face went pale 

Jellal:Boss,I can explain 

The figure then picks him up and started to dust him off

?:Come now Jellal we're friends okay so stop being afraid around me okay

As he said that Jellal couldn't stop but being nervous around him.Then little drones started to fly around them,once the figure saw them he pulled his hoodie down revealing his face.His haír was a mixture of red and brown and he was white as snow,his eyes were black with red and what creeped out anyone who would be there was his scars creating a smile.Then he started to wave at the drones,as the drones got closer the boss ordered Jellal to bring Salamander from the store.As Jellal walked outside carrying Salamander,Jellal then dropped Salamander in front the boss.The boss then turned to face the drones 

?:Hello there I'm Demise and I'm going to show you how pathetic your hero really is but first 

Demise then turned Jellal into a card and it floated towards him,once he grabbed it he showed the drones the card which had Jellal screaming inside it

Jellal:Let me go,you can't do this 

Demise:Hush now

Demise then shocked the whole audience that was watching.He ripped the card in half which started to bleed,as the blood started to run down on his hands he couldn't help but smile

Demise:Damn that's one hell of a paper cut hahaHAHAHA!

Salamander then started to wake up as he heard the laughs

Salamander:Jekyll?

Demise then slams his foot on Salamander's back pinning him to the ground.Salamander then tried to escape but Demise was to strong 

Demise:now now little Salamander time for the whole world to know who the pathetic person behind the mask really is

Salamander:No!

As Demise places his hand on his mask ready to pull up someone fired a round at his head but Demise caught it and turned to the direction the bullet came from.Black stood there but only with his mask and a bulletproof vest and all he had was a hand gun with a combat knife on his other hand

Demise:Who the fuck are you?

Black:I'm the guy that's going to put one right between your eyes punk

Demise then throws the bullet back to Black Steel Who dodge it and open fire.But Demise caught them and he melts them in his palm and then shows a small knife

Demise:Thanks for the mini knife 

Then he threw it with more force towards his knee which went right through making Black Steel yell out of pain.As he fell on his back Salamander kept on trying to escape but he couldn't.Demise then kept his eyes on Salamander and then he frowned 

Demise:What does my father see in you

Salamander:I don't know who your father is but I do know once I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass

Demise then placed more pressure on Salamander back which you could hear his spine cracking 

Salamander:AAAAGGGHHH!

Demise then moved his foot and kicked Salamander inside the store again and walked inside but as the drones tried to follow but for some reason they started to melt.Once inside Salamander stood up and Demise just walked inside like nothing.Salamander then ignited his fists but Demise just picked up a lollipop and unwrapped it and placed it in his mouth 

Salamander:Who the fuck are you?

Demise:Don't worry about it but what you should worry about is the portals that I placed around the city

Salamander:What portals?

Demise then looked around the shop and Salamander kept his guard up

Demise:The ones that will randomly open up in time

Salamander:Close them

Demise:You can't close what hasn't open and I don't want to 

Salamander:Okay then my next question is why are you doing this?

Demise then walks towards him and looks him right in the eyes

Demise:I'm looking for a map

Salamander:What map?

Demise:I've said enough and to be honest I'm getting bored 

Demise then started to glow and Salamander then noticed him fading 

Demise:Till we meet again Dragneel 

Salamander:What?

As Demise disappeared leaving Salamander confused.Salamander then heard the authorities coming their way so he ran to Black Steel and picked him up

Salamander:I got to get you to a hospital 

Black Steel:No hospitals

Salamander:Then Where cause I can't take you back to your guild hall it's been destroyed 

Salamander then remembered something but he would be risking his identity

Salamander: _Damn I can't leave him here...God Damn it_

Salamander then started to run towards his Hideout 

**Couple of hours later in the base**

Natsu could be seen sitting with his phone in his hand

Natsu: _Should I call Gramps and tell him that Gajeel will be okay_

Natsu then got a call from someone he thought he wouldn't ever get a call from.As he picked up the phone to hear her voice 

Lucy:Natsu?

When he heard her voice his heart skipped a beat

Natsu:Yes?

Lucy:Are you Okay?

Natsu: _Wait does she know that I'm Salamander or did Gramps fat me out,_ what do you mean?

Lucy:Some cops showed up here in the guild to tell us if we knew you

Natsu:Why?

Lucy:They found your car on flames outside of town and no we haven't told Wendy yet about this before making sure that you were alright 

Natsu was about to say something else but he felt a knife pointed right behind his neck

Gajeel:Where I'ma Dragneel?

Natsu then hangs up the phone 

Natsu:Your feeling better then 

Gajeel:Answer me 

Natsu then puts his hands up and slowly turns to face Gajeel who was walking again 

Natsu:Gajeel put the knife down okay let's talk 

Gajeel then lowers the knife but still kepts it in hand just in case

Gajeel:So Where I'ma?

Natsu:Your in my base

Gajeel then looks around and noticed how cool the whole place looks like 

Gajeel:So I was right 

Natsu:About 

Gajeel:Your Salamander 

Natsu then smiles and nods and he brought his hand up and ignites it.Gajeel then smirked and puts away his knife and starts asking questions which Natsu answered.They then sat in the kitchen and talked about their costumes but then Gajeel asked him something that made Natsu shocked 

Gajeel:Did you pay all your debt?

Natsu:How did you know?

Gajeel then told him what happened after him and the girls left the hospital room.When Natsu heard that everyone knew he couldn't hold it anymore and started to let heat waves out.Gajeel then started to sweat and then Natsu just relaxed and the heat left like nothing 

Natsu:So they know

Gajeel:Yea But not the part of you being Salamander 

Natsu then heard his phone ring again which he answered without even seeing who it was

Makarov:Natsu?,are you and Gajeel alright?

Natsu then gave Gajeel the phone which Gajeel told Makarov everything even the part Where he woke up in a in a tube that healed his knee.Natsu then grabbed the phone and told Makarov where they were and to only bring Levy

Makarov:What about Lucy?

Natsu remained silent but then he saw Gajeel looking at him like he wanted to give him a slap on the head

Natsu:Okay But you can't tell them who Salamander is alright 

**Later**

As Natsu and Gajeel stood outside the hide out,Gajeel was wearing Natsu's clothes and Natsu was wearing his costume.As the gang showed up,Levy was the first one out of the car.As she ran towards Gajeel and slapped him

Gajeel:The fuck was that for?

Levy didn't answer all she did was tear up and stare into Gajeels eyes.Then Makarov came out of the passenger sit and Lucy came out of the driver sit

Makarov:My boy how is your knee?

Gajeel:It's fine,whatever Salamander did saved my leg and it healed my headache too

Salamander stood there looking at Lucy who was staring at the couple still staring at each other.Makarov then Saw Natsu's eyes trained on Lucy.

Makarov:As much as I like seeing my children safe and all but can I ask you why we are here?

Gajeel then looked at Salamander too with a questioning expression 

Gajeel:Yea Salamander If you wanted you could have taken me back to the city

Salamander told them to follow him which he lead them to his base.Once inside Levy and Lucy kinda geeked out and Makarov was amazed 

Salamander:Welcome to my base 

Makarov:How did you get all of this

Salamander then took off his jacket and went to the super computer.Once Levy saw the Computer she nearly pushed Salamander to the floor

Levy:O my god what model is it?

Salamander:I have no idea

As Lucy joined in Salamander could stop staring at her smile and how she smelled.Salamander then shook his head which got Makarov to chuckle knowing why he did that and Gajeel to smirk

Salamander: _What's up with me today?_

Makarov:So can you please tell us why we are here for my boy

Salamander then turned to Makarov 

Salamander:I want you guys to join me and my friends to find a map and to take down the scums in this city

When those words reached to everyone in the room they we're surprised 

Makarov:That sounds great my boy

Gajeel:that's cool and all but all my gear was destroyed in the guild

Salamander then walked towards a wall and placed his hand on it which opened a secret door which showed some weapons and some armors

Salamander:Don't worry,we got toys too

Levy:Why do you keep saying we,your the only hero in the city besides Black Steel

Salamander:Sorry But you guys aren't ready yet to meet the other people plus they're not here right now

Lucy:Why not

Salamander then ignored her and asked Makarov to follow him to his room.Once in there Salamander removed his mask

Natsu:So gramps

Makarov:Yes my boy?

Natsu then did something he hasn't done for a long time.Natsu have Makarov his signature smile that could make anyone's day.Makarov couldn't hold it anymore and smiled back

Natsu:Can I join the guild

Makarov couldn't help but feel over joyed 

Makarov:Yes my boy

Natsu then stands up and goes to his desk and opens a drawer and pulls out a small book.He then hands it to Makarov who opens it and sees names and marks

Makarov:What's this?

Natsu:Those are the names of the members and their gangs that work for Hades

Makarov was surprised to see all this information,as he flipped through the book he saw locations

Natsu:And some of their locations also

As they were going to continue they heard a knockout king on Natsu's door which he placed his mask back on and opens the door revealing Lucy who kinda seemed mad

Lucy:Master can I have a word with you please

Salamander then tells Makarov that he needs to be alone for a while.As Makarov walks out leaving Natsu with his thoughts 

Natsu: _What should I do now,I can try to call Jekyll and maybe ask him to help me but I haven't seen him since this afternoon and what about my so called date_

Natsu then remembered seeing Millianna through the flames and seeing her kinda sad.So he stood up and walked outside to see his guests talking between each other.As he passed them by he could swear that he heard his name being mentioned

Gajeel:Where you going Salamander?

Salamander:Sorry But I got to talk to someone

Before they could ask anything more he ran out of there

 **In a hotel**

Millianna could be seen sitting on her couch thinking about everything that happened in couple of hours ago.As

She was about to turn in,someone started to knock on her door

Millianna:Wally if it's you I don't want to see you right now

As she opened the door to see Natsu standing there with a black shirt and blue jeans.Once she made contact with his eyes she fell on her ass and started to crawl away

Millianna:But how?

Natsu then walked in and closed the door behind him,he then walked towards her and picked her up and sit her on her couch and he seat next to her

Natsu:Long story short I'm one lucky guy

Millianna couldn't stop looking at him and then she remembered his expression when she was about to tell him that he fell for the trap.Natsu then placed his hand on her shoulder and kept his eyes on her eyes

Natsu:But the reason why I'm here is to tell you to be safe

Millianna:Why?

Natsu:Whoever you work for isn't human or from this world and

Natsu then remembered his date and how he was happy and that feeling he hasn't felt for so long

Natsu:I want you to be safe,even tho you really don't like me 

Millianna:But-

Natsu then silenced her with a kiss that caught her by surprise,she then give into the kiss and closed her eyes.as they broke away she opened her eyes to see he was gone

Millianna:Natsu?

As she was confused and started to see around her apartment to find Natsu.As she was doing that Natsu was swinging away with a smile in his face

Natsu: _At least I got that kiss at the end_

 **The End?**

 **In another dimension**

Some kids were running around playing tag in a forest.Then they heard some kind of pounding and some screams.Some of the kids ran away but one child stayed and for some reason he followed the noise which lead to a cave

?: **Someone let me out NOW!...** please

As the child walked inside and igniting his fist with a purple flame.As he was going inside the cave he noticed something in the middle of the cave a card was on the ground 

?:Hello?

?:Hey please let me out

As the kid walked to the card he picked it up revealing Jekyll not wearing his mask

Jekyll:Hey there-...Romeo?

Romeo then dropped the card and looked surprised that the card knew his name

Romeo:How do you know my name?

Jekyll:Come now Romeo I'm just a friend so can you please release me

Romeo then picked up the card and looked at him one more time

Romeo:Why are you so pale and scary looking?

Jekyll:Look can you please release me first and then I'll answer your questions pleaee

Romeo:Okay But I don't know how

Jekyll:Okay I got idea why don't you take me to Cana then or we could do this the hard way

Romeo:And that is?

Jekyll then smiled even wider and his eyes shined scaring Romeo

Jekyll:Rip the card

 **Will continue on**

 **THE GREATEST SHOWMAN PLUS THE GREATEST DEVIL**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Follow,Fav and pleaee Review**


	12. littlered

**Hey sorry for not updating my other stories but I promise I'll update two stories before the end of the month which will be "Dragons can sing too" and "Wait we're married"**

 **At the park**

Natsu could be seen sitting on the swings and Wendy sitting right next to him.Its been a couple of days now since the whole guild was destroyed.Natsu has been visiting Erza for a while now,she hasn't been the same since Jellal's death.And without the guild she's been in her apartment and she doesn't go anywhere else but school.But right now he's spending more time with Wendy who kinda feels down from seeing Erza depressed

Natsu:So how's school 

Wendy:It's good

Natsu couldn't stop from staring at her noticing her expression

Natsu:Now Wendy,tell me what's up cause you seem kinda down from something else 

Wendy then started to play with her hands and kept on looking at the ground 

Wendy:There's this girl who joined my class two days ago and she's been kinda getting between me and Romeo

Natsu then placed his hand on her shoulder knowing how much Wendy liked Romeo and it's a brotherly duty to do something about it

Natsu:Do you want me to talk to him 

Wendy then turned to see Natsu with a grin which he's known for.Once Wendy saw the grin she couldn't hold it no more and smiled 

Wendy:No it's fine I can talk to him later

Natsu then stood up and walked away which made Wendy follow him to his new car which looks the same cause he doesn't want Wendy know what happened to his old one.As they were driving to Erza's place which was a house outside the city with other houses.Once they got there Natsu looked at Wendy who didn't want to go in but Natsu placed his hand on Wendy and give her a smile

Natsu:It'll be alright okay,she just needs time for her heart to heal 

Wendy then nodded and got out of the car and walked towards the door but she hesitated to open the door.But she knew she had to be there for Erza,as she went inside Natsu stayed there for a bit before he smelled something that got his attention 

Natsu:No

Just then Wendy ran outside and called for Natsu who knew why and got out of the car and ran inside the house and straight to Erza's room and into her bathroom were she laid in the bathtub with her arm sticking out and on her wrist was a cut that was leaking blood.Natsu ran to her grabbed her wrist and started to use his magic to burn shut her wound and told Wendy to call the ambulance

 **Later in the hospital**

Every fairy tail member were there waiting to hear from the doctor but Natsu was sitting next to Wendy who was crying

Natsu:Don't worry Wendy Okay she's fine 

Wendy couldn't answer him cause of the pain from seeing Erza like that.Natsu wasn't doing any better,he wanted to blame himself for leaving Erza alone.As this was going on Makarov then saw the doctor coming in the waiting room and saw how full it was 

Doctor:Is anyone here for Erza Scarlet 

Everyone raised there hand but Mirajane ran to the doctor and grabbed him by the coat and pulled him in which shocked the doctor 

Mirajane:How is she?

Makarov:Mirajane let go of the doctor 

As Mirajane released the doctor who then fixed his coat and then looks at Makarov 

Doctor:Thank you and I came here to tell you that your friend is fine and she'll be released in couple of days 

Everyone then relaxed from this and Some of the members started to walk away cause some of them had work.As Wendy was happy to hear this and Natsu then can relax till he remembered something that he totally forgot

Natsu: _Where is Wendy going to stay,she can't stay with me cause I've been sleeping in the base and Erza will be released in a couple of days_

As Natsu thought of this,Wendy then asked him the question he was afraid to answer 

Wendy:Where am I going to stay at?

Natsu was thinking till someone came to his rescue

?:Hey Natsu can I have a word with you?

As they turned to see who was talking but once Natsu's eyes landed on that pure white hair and those blue eyes that once used to bring him joy and happiness is now his own personal hell.Lisanna was trying to get Natsu's attention but once their eyes made contact Lisanna noticed something that she was trying to avoid.Natsu's eyes held so much pain towards her and after learning everything about Natsu's past she felt guilty.As this was going on some of the members of fairy tail noticed them staring at each but what they didn't expect was Wendy to stand right between them

Natsu:I Don't-

Before he could continue Wendy spoke up to which got everyone shocked 

Wendy:This isn't the place or time Lisanna 

When those words hit Lisanna,everyone was at lost of words but what got everyone to look shock was when Natsu moved Wendy and gave her a warm smile

Natsu:It's alright Wendy

Once that was said,Natsu asked Lisanna if they could speak another time.As she didn't like this but agreed,Once Natsu felt relaxed he felt his phone ring.Once Natsu picked up,Natsu was shocked to hear Oscar on the other side.

Natsu:Hey man what's up?

Wendy looked at Natsu's expression and she noticed how something was going on.Lisanna couldn't stop staring at him

Natsu:Okay then I'll go check on that 

Natsu hanged up and looked at Wendy.Which Wendy already knew what he was going to ask.Before he could ask,Wendy said it's fine.So Natsu walked towards the exit and stopped for a bit.As he wanted to turn around and apologize for leaving Wendy alone again but he remembered What Oscar told him.So he left a group of Fairies wondering the same thing,what is he doing?

 **Outside the City**

Natsu could be seen dressed in his costume.As he was walking through the forest while looking for a portal.

Salamander: _where the fuck is this portal,Oscar told me it would be around here_

As he was still looking around he smelled something weird.Before the beast could smash him into a pancake,Natsu moved his hands up to block something that is black and some kinda armor that looks like bone.When Salamander finally lay eyes on his attacker.

Salamander:Are you a fucking gorilla

The gorilla was bigger then a silver back and he was pure black with bones popping out of his body but what caught Salamander's attention was his red eyes.Salamander then felt the beast put more pressure but Natsu wasn't having any of that

Salamander: **Fire Dragon Roar!**

Salamander release a powerful attack which destroyed the gorilla's chest and stomach.Once Salamander dropped the fists of his attacker he felt something coming from behind.Once he turned around to see a big snake looking just like the gorilla.Before it could do anything something speed right beside him and leaving a trail of roses.Next thing he saw kinda shocked him,a girl wearing something like the little red riding hood.But what shocked him that she jumped on top of its head stabbed it with a huge scythe and she started to drag the blade all the way down till she hit the end.As Salamander saw an opening he delivered a 

Salamander: **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**

Once he delivered the killing blow,The mysterious girl looked at Salamander.Salamander kept his fist engulfed in fire just in case.

Salamander:Who are you?

The girl then removed her hoodie and revealed Black hair with red.Natsu was out of words,the girl in front of him is beautiful but something caught his attention.Her eyes are sliver,Natsu couldn't stop staring til the girl started to wave her hands around Salamander's face. 

?:Hello is anyone there?

Salamander then shook his head and finally focused 

Salamander:Yes,Sorry for that But who are you?

?:Ruby

 **At the base**

Salamander could be seen walking in with Ruby behind him.Once in the main room,Salamander noticed Lucy and Levy there but Gajeel was nowhere to be seen.Lucy then saw them and gave Salamander a look of "who the heck is that".Salamander then walked by her and then pushed Levy away from the computer which got him a slap on the shoulder 

Levy:Rude much

Salamander then started to look at the map of the city and asked Ruby if she remembered anything that she saw before she came here.

Ruby:I remember hunting Grimm in the forest with my team but after that everything is kinda blank

Salamander then went to contacts which had the names of Ric,Oscar,Ed and Winter and Summer.Before Lucy or Levy saw the list,Salamander then called Winter.But he couldn't go through so he called Summer but no luck till his phone started to ring.As he saw the caller ID,it was Summer.Salamander then picked up the phone and waited for Summer's voice.

Summer:Salamander?

Salamander:Summer,is that you?

Summer:Yes And please listen,have you seen a young girl with black hair and red

Salamander then turns to Ruby and looks at her hair and then his eyes landed on her eyes which got Ruby to blush .And two confused girls kept on staring at Salamander checking out the new girl.

Salamander:With sliver eyes?

Summer:Yes that's her,can you please keep her safe

Salamander:Sure but I'm kinda busy 

Summer:Don't worry I'll be there in couple of hours okay

Salamander then hangs up the call before Summer could say anything else.Salamander then turned to Ruby and then Levy

Salamander:Can you please keep a eye on her,I have something I need to do

Before they could say anything,Salamander left them and made his way to the exit.Once he was alone outside he called Wendy to check on her.Once Natsu heard someone pick up the phone.he was about to answer but once he heard the voice from the other line his life came crashing down

Mirajane:Hello?

Natsu Then took a big breath and released it and then answered 

Natsu:Hey Mirajane where's Wendy and why did you answer her phone

Mirajane:She's staying with us and she's taking a bath right now

Natsu:oh

As he was about to hang up Mirajane asked him if he could bring her some of her clothes.Natsu then hanged up and swings towards the city and to get his car.

Natsu was driving towards Strauss's house hold with some of Wendy's clothes.As he was passing by a park that was near their house.Natsu couldn't stop remembering of the time that Lisanna ran away from her house and hide in the park.It took thirty minutes for Natsu to find her and one big promise to make her go back.Natsu then tighten his hold on the wheel and left dents on it.They were only ten when Natsu promised to always find her and to always be by her side.

Natsu: _Yea,so much for that promise_

As he finally made it to the Strauss's house,the first thing he noticed was the blue car that Lisanna owned.The same car he slashed the tires and then he remembered when Elfman threatened to beat him to a grave.Natsu laughed a little and did something he thought he'll never do again.He grabbed Wendy's clothes and walked up to the entrance and slowly knocked.Once Natsu heard Mirajane's voice his heart stopped and everything slowed down.Once the door opened,Natsu's heart rate increased.Right in front of him was Mirajane with a beautiful dress and her hair was lose.But what got his hormones hit overdrive was her smell.Natsu then Handed Mirajane the bag that held Wendy's clothes.As he was about to leave,He felt a hand snatch his which made him stop.

Mirajane:Please wait

Natsu didn't even look back but he stopped struggling and waited.

Mirajane:Can we talk 

As much as he wanted to just leave and pretend that he never came here.He could hear that her voice was pleading for him to give her a chance.Natsu then turned around and walked inside,as he saw the place that used to be his second home.He couldn't help but give a sad smile which didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane.As she lead him to coach,Natsu seat down and Mirajane seat next to him.They remained like that for a while tell Mirajane placed her hand on his knee which got his attention

Mirajane:Are you...okay?

Natsu couldn't answer at that moment but for some reason he kept on smelling that scent.Mirajane gave a little squeeze which snapped him out of it

Natsu:Sorry,I was just thinking about Erza 

For some reason Natsu felt bad about bringing up Erza.Knowing will that she's going through all of this cause he couldn't save Jellal even tho he didn't like the asshole.But Natsu then smelled something new,it smelled like salt.As he looked up to see Mirajane started to tear up.Natsu did something that he hasn't done for a long time.He panicked and was about to say something but Mirajane beat him to it

Mirajane:Even after everything she...we did to you.You still worry about us

Mirajane then removed her hand from his knee and looked away trying to hide her tears but Natsu wasn't fooled.Natsu was about to touch her shoulder to turn her around so this time they could be facing each other but something stopped him mid way

Mirajane:How I treated you after everything you did for me and my family 

Mirajane then turned to look into Natsu's eyes which once held so much love and then pain.But now it was a mystery to her,as she was slowly leaning in without her noticing.Natsu then placed his hand behind Mirajane's head and pulled her towards himself.Once their lips connected Mirajane was shocked at first but then she gave in.She felt Natsu's warm lips but then she felt his tongue push between her lips and teeth.As they kept on fighting for dominance they didn't noticed two people staring at them with shocked expressions.

Wendy:Natsu?

Natsu's eyes snapped open with his tongue holding still

Elfman:Big sis

Once Elfman said that Mirajane then pushed Natsu off the couch with so much force.Natsu's head slammed into the coffee table which broke in half.And once everyone was claimed down they moved into the kitchen with Natsu holding a ice bag on his head which was healed but Wendy made him put some ice on it.But everyone remained silent till Elfman said something that made Wendy giggle and Natsu and Mirajane blush so hard

Elfman:It's not manly to kiss a man's sister without-

Mirajane:That's enough!

Natsu couldn't hold it anymore and laughed which confused everyone.Which made Mirajane mad and gave Natsu a glare.

Mirajane:Why are you laughing at?

Once Natsu finished laughing and then he gave them his signature smile which made everyone one smile too

Natsu:Just remembering the good old times

Once he said that the Strauss felt a guilt,Natsu noticed that and he looked at both of them

Natsu:It's alright,I never told you guys about my problems 

Everyone remained silent till they heard a door up in the living room.Natsu's nose caught the smell of three people he didn't want to see at that moment.Lisanna walked in with her boyfriend and the third person was somebody he didn't expect to ever see here

Zancrow:Hey pinky 

Zancrow came in behind them with a gun pointed at Lisanna head.

Natsu: _Fuck me_

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a review and like and favorite**


End file.
